The right to choose
by The Master Weaponsmith
Summary: She strives to live the forbidden life, on her journey to some relatives who would strighten her out she catches the eye of a particular elf-prince
1. Herb hunt

Chapter 1  
  
She was wandering in the forest. Meaninglessly as she had already gathered all the assorted vegetables and herbs that she originally set out for earlier in the day. Now she was reuniting herself with the new forest, as elves liked to do. Feeling the breeze comb her hair and absorbing the peaceful healing atmosphere that permeated this part of the wood. As she sat down between the roots of a large tree contemplating how long she could tarry in this serene part of the wood before some her father's company came looking for her, and the seasoning to their dinner. The restocking herbs for their healing kits and the cleansing sage for washing. She figured that she should probably rise immediately as it was nearing dusk and make her way back to the company, but for some reason she couldn't find the will to. The colors of the brisk afternoon swam as her eyelids slowly closed over peaceful eyes. Basket and task forgotten, she slipped into peaceful slumber.  
  
Legolas landed silently on the soft grass and made his way over to where the maiden slept, careful not to make the slightest sound as it might break his hold over her and wake her. His bow and quiver were fixed to his back but the limbs were high enough here that he did not have to duck more than a little to prevent collision of the two. Slowly he knelt by her side, examining her as much as was permitted by the dark green traveling cloak that she wore, he didn't dare test the spell by altering it in any way. Deep brown hair with the richness of mahogany spilled down her back in lush waves to curl gently at her mid back. He hadn't seen her eyes for long but he knew them to be a soft emerald, a green deeper than the royal emerald that graced the crown. She had been traveling with a foreign party of elves that were passing through the wood. A rather well armed party of elves, even for the perils that waited in the dark of the forest they seemed prepared to fight worse and were so equipped. Currently scouts from his city followed and watched them from the safe havens of the trees. It was a skill all other elves had yet to master. Travelling by limb, passing like shadows across the land so silent and unnoticed it was. All other elves envied this one skill and were intent upon learning it, they guarded the technique with great care. His hand wandered down to gently stroke a stray lock of hair, it felt like silk beneath his fingers.  
  
Elves loved only once, and fate decided their love far in advance of their coming. Elves spent their whole lives searching for their fated lovers. The feeling that announced one as their other half was described as a total tranquility. Such a feeling of serene contentment that death at that moment would be acceptable. He had been enveloped by such a feeling upon laying eyes upon her. Euphoria.  
  
Her eyes flickered in frustration. Without doubt, she was fighting the slight trance that he had impressed upon her. He strengthened the spell slightly, settling an aura of peace and calamity around her. The expression slipped back into contentment.  
  
It was the men that sensed the link strongest. The connection between the two souls because it was they who needed the other half more direly. The lady elves had the men for protection and security, the women were for comfort, easing of the soul. A lady grew up protected by the men of her house but the men had none to confide in until they found their counterpart. Mostly when one found his lady, it was accepted by all immediately. There was no such thing as adultery for none could ever hold the appeal that one's partner did. Such announcements were automatically taken as truth, for such declarations were as solid as if set in stone. None would even consider lying about such a thing. However.  
  
Although such a tradition was taken as law in the north, elves from the southern, warmer lands did not hold such nature in to full acceptance. They believed in pairings, there was no question of that. Nevertheless, they did not accept the ploy that the elves of the north could claim that any lady elf was theirs by divine decree. Such acts as betrothal and union by the judgment of other than the lady herself was common place. Although some managed to wed their true beloved through careful manipulation, in the south, the hand of a lady was manacled, and the lead controlled by her father.  
  
It was a barbaric code to live by. By the slight golden hue in her skin, he could tell she was not of the north woods. She was not betrothed to a northern elf, betrothals were considered barbaric and heartless, but if she was not already taken, then his people would support him. Weather she became his passively or not all depended on her guardian. He kissed her once, softly, and then removed his spell as he disappeared into the foliage. 


	2. Visiting relatives, or rather exiled to ...

Chapter 2  
  
Her father criticized her on her lateness once more lecturing her on the whimsical minds and actions of these flighty northern elves. She nodded submissively and helped them prepare the evening meal. One of the hunters had landed a rabbit, which was skinned and roasted with herbs that she had found and dried days ago. Dinner was delicious. To sleep she curled up in her cloak, between some tree roots. Again, her father placed sentries. They were very nervous ever since they had crossed the river that separated the north from the south. Especially about her. The northern elves, she was told, had some absurd ideals when it came to marriage.  
  
In the north.marriage was for fancy. Unrestrained elves had no principles of what should be kept private. Elves in the north publicly displayed affection to each other, embracing and kissing. Her father claimed that if they didn't at least keep their unions private they would be no better than the horses in the spring. Lusty fanciful creatures, that had no respect when it came to a woman's social status or reputation. She thought it uncivilized. It fascinated her but such a people could only uphold such dreamlike notions for long. They would soon see that order and civility came through respect and modesty. Still.it fascinated her.  
  
What would their cities be like? The people. She could only imagine such a race though cultured and delicate by existence could live in such a passionate manner. Northerners were renowned for their intellect and their wit when it came to deals and treaties. Cleverly phrasing a passage so that later they could read it with a different meaning but still have their intentions legalized under the phrase. She dared, longed to see if their wits could possible match those of her southern friends. Who were without doubt the most intelligent people she knew.  
  
Her father was respected but definitely not as intelligent as some of her friends. Why place watches when it was obvious they were in elven territory. She was sure that all elves, even the northerners had some sense of safety. They would logically keep all beings of darkness in such a terrified state of continuous fright that they wouldn't dare to attack anything that even seemed elven. Even if it was a female.  
  
However, out of our party of fourteen, twelve veteran hunters, trackers and scouts and her father she was probably the most dangerous one in the lot. That is if they didn't shoot me with arrows.  
  
She had taken a step not many women had the chance too. It had been tricky at the time but the results had been well worth the trouble. As the hosting family to the spring festival for sword fighting she as the younger hostess was responsible for the happiness of the guests. While her mother greeted the guests, she managed the food and drink. It went to the dueling meadow, the common conversing area and the forges, where new blades were being produced. Females were restricted from fighting, conversing was not part of her responsibilities and no one had yet to forbid her from forging.  
  
By the time, they found out, she was the one in the corner with her hair braided back and the entire set of smaller hammers she was one of the best. A few years later she was the best. She reasoned that they would not dismiss her from the forges until one arose who could temper a blade sharper and lighter than hers. Her finest, currently hidden within the folds of her skirt easily cleft through mail, sheet metal and other swords.  
  
She had fashioned it as such. Being female hindered her slightly, limiting her tools to the lightest and smallest of hammers. It also limited her use for a sword. Females were forbidden to learn the use of a weapon. Women were also weaker than the men were. She would not be able to fight in a battle, her strength was incomparable to that of the weakest of her probably foes. She would not be able to stand against the clash of a sword, much of her strength was in the holding of it. Her swords had to do the work for her. A razor sharp edge that would not be impeded by any armor, be it metal, hide or bone. A blade that she could wield, one that one of her strength could maneuver to counter the first and only slash or swing of an enemy. The fragility of her blades were also intended. Should she be defeated in her stand her weapon would break before the enemy had the opportunity to put it to use.  
  
She only kept one such blade in existence at any one time lesser ones were given to friends. Kirel, the leader of their party had volunteered to escort them to the pass of ice, where ice elves would take her the rest of the way. One of her blades hung at his belt. The master blade was with her now, the scabbard cleverly sewn into the lining of her outer skirt, the hilt was easily accessed through a concealed slit in the top layer. She smiled secretly, they had been ecstatic when she'd sat down to sew this skirt. They were traveling north for a similarly proper reason. She was going to visit some relatives.  
  
Female relatives. Even more important proper female relatives, who would straighten out her unfeminine interest weather she passed on the knowledge of her tempering or not. It had always been a guard for her. Not anymore though. Friends of hers, female ones had taken the initiative and tried their hands at skills that were considered anything but womanly. Mainly swordplay and archery. She was immediately packed for a long journey to her relatives. Not northern elves of course but the ice elves, who lived even farther north, past the dense hardwood forests of the northern elves and into the snow blown mountain valleys that housed other civilized elves. Her presence could not be tolerated when it invoked such improper thoughts in other reputable women. She was to return when she was straightened out. However long it took. 


	3. confrontation by the campfire

Chapter 3  
  
He waited in the tree for the rest of their party to join him. Most of them already knew his situation, having been in the area when he had first seen her. And at that first glimpse almost fell out of his tree. It was most embarrassing but easily forgotten in such a situation. What mattered was her. Having her with him, next to him, making her his before another could lay so much as breath upon her. It was all consuming at that moment but there were complications to get around which demanded his attention. He pushed it from the front of his mind, but it did not wait far.  
  
They had to give them the chance. Some if not all southern elves were receptive of their culture and they understood that the summoning that called to an elf so could not be denied. Having watched her interaction with the other elves there was little doubt that they would willingly release her. but they owed them the benefit of the doubt.  
  
The guards raised the alarm as soon as they were within sight. They took care not to make any threatening movements but wore their bows to signify their right to be there and arm themselves as such. The though was not spoken but was well portrayed: ~We are not the intruders here.~. Meanwhile outside of their line of sight, every bow in their group was trained on the outsiders, in case they were threatened. There was the possibility that the outcome of such a declaration would result in violence, and they would not risk the lives of their party.  
  
He watched measuring them as the rest of the party leapt into action. All twelve of the warriors leapt into action tensely readying themselves for whatever the outcome. She too came awake, albeit slower than the others, she was no less aware by the time both eyes were wholly visible. Strength renewed his cause, he continued forward towards their camp with sure steps. He stopped just out of range of a sword's blade. No reason to be foolish. The leader of the warriors, strode to the front to meet him.  
  
~Well met, we have no quarrel with you. We are merely passing through.~  
  
Legolas nodded passively. ~Fear not, we do not harm or hinder others for merely passing through our lands.~  
  
The elven warrior relaxed slightly.  
  
~However in light of recent events we will be detaining one of your number.~ Tense silence filled the air.  
  
~Whom is it that you wish to attain?~ Coldly.  
  
Every member of both parties, save him, his companion, and her readied weapons.  
  
~I am deeply grieved that this is your demand, but it cannot be granted. If this is the fee for passing through we will gladly turn back.~  
  
Legolas shook his head. ~There is no fee, for passing through, or our protection. It is not our will to so disrupt your journey either however, she will be staying in the wood regardless. It is too late to turn back when you have already come this far into the wood.~ Bowstrings tightened in the trees around them, setting the southern swordsmen in to clear understanding of the situation. He spoke softly so that they would understand more precisely. ~There are arrows trained on you this very moment. You would all die meaninglessly. We wish to prevent that, such things do not always require resolve through such means.~  
  
The leader of the party did not lower his sword in the slightest. ~You would not spill the blood of your kin on such grounds. Whatever has possesses you to make demands such as this?~  
  
Legolas met his glare squarely. ~Her presence awakened such a yearning in my heart that could not be supressed. Never have I felt such a strong calling before. She is my other half, our destinies are intertwined, we will watch all the ages of the world pass, together.~ The leader's jaw tightened in thought, weighting the truth of his words.  
  
~I will have none of this northern nonsense!~  
  
The two elves turned as the father of the lady stormed to where they stood.  
  
~My daughter is a proper lady. She will not be subject to the whims of other elves, no matter how much your people place belief in them!~  
  
Legolas's eyes narrowed at the evident lack of control and courtesy. It was in no lord's right to slander the will of the gods so. His voice was acid when he replied. ~I would watch your tongue sir, lest you find it pinned to a tree.~  
  
~You will murder me from safe perches will you? If it is divine judgement that has ordered this pairing then surly they will favor you in a duel?~  
  
So be it. Legolas drew his paired knives 


	4. Abduction or assent at arrow point

Chapter 4  
  
At the first presence of the northern elf, she had felt a great stirring within herself. At last one of them that she could converse with, and clear out all false prejudices of these distant kin. Surly they would simply join them around the campfire, adding protection and numbers as she had seen their own do only weeks ago. But it was not so. Kirel, the leader of their party had greeted the newcomer with polite delicacy. Treating him more like a man, to be dealt with care instead of one of their own. Then the intent of the confrontation had been revealed. Her! It was an intriguing and frightening thought. She had meant to simply talk and watch the northern heritage for the few weeks that they would be passing through their territory. Seeing how Kirel was treating them she was sure that she didn't want to be bound into such a destiny anymore than a betrothal. She thanked her father silently for standing up against the foreigner but a duel? What if one of them died? What would that do to the relations between the north and south? The last time blood had been spilled between elves was under the influence of the dark lord and they felt sorrow still. Such a curse would not befall them again, over such a meager matter either.  
  
She leapt forwards. ~No! Do not fight! I will go with them, just please do not fight!~ She pleaded, placing a pacifying hand over her father's. She looked at him willing him to meet her eyes, but he could not. So she turned to the other. His cool blue eyes locked with hers seeming to measure her words. Her father did not shift but the northern elf did, extending a hand.for hers.  
  
Slowly she withdrew from her father's side, his hands shook and he stared at the ground. Kirel nodded ever so slightly, he had more dealings with the northern elves than almost everyone else so the gesture was not wasted on her. One step, two. she placed her hand in his, which tightened around hers, a gentle yet strong grip. There would be no escape.  
  
~I will not allow it!~  
  
As he led her away from their camp her father made one last lunge. She turned swiftly. An arrow sunk into the ground before his feet, so close that he tripped over it. Two of Kirel's men advanced and restrained him, pulling him back to stand with the rest of the group. He spat curses at the northern elves even as she lost sight of him behind the trees.  
  
They hadn't walked far when other elves joined them. They followed alongside them but not on the ground, instead they gracefully leaped through the tree tops. Using limbs as stepping stones when crossing a river of wind. They reminded her of the water birds back south. Great white cranes that would run across the surface of the water just before they took to flight. The technique to travel so was closely guarded by the northern elves. Many of the southern elves had been injured trying to duplicate their methods.  
  
~I am Legolas.~  
  
She startled, then turned to face him.  
  
He tilted his face down to look at her. ~Legolas, I am Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf.~  
  
One eyebrow arched before she could prevent the reaction. Legolas meant Greenleaf in the high tongue. So his name could be translated as Greenleaf Greenleaf. How odd, it sounded familiar. She continued, realizing it was too late to make a proper reply. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him her name in any case.  
  
Him. He was taller than her, as most elves were. She was short by elven standards merely the height of the raspberry thicket that grew in the summer, a good hand smaller than most females, a good head shorter than most of the males. He was just above the height of the average elf, one head and a bit above her. He was a rarer honey blond, darker than the white to light gold of most elves. His eyes though, were really rare. Twin soft medium blue gems, not within the usual spectrum that ranged from the ice blue to silvery gray. He was otherwise like most elven warriors that she had known. Lithe and light of step, her own noiseless tread sounded like twin bears compared to his complete silence.  
  
Bow and quiver hung on his back, as well as the two knives that he had brought out to fight with. He wore no sword, and didn't seem to realize that she did. It was an advantage that might let her get back to her party. She knew that they wouldn't dare harm her when a duel was almost fought over possession. They would attempt to detain her though, and she had to be close enough to them to know the way back. No. They would just threaten Kirel's hunters, she didn't want any of them to get hurt. She would have to make her way back south again. They had been only three days into the wood, traveling slow because of two horses that carried supplies. If she ran she could make it across the river in a day and a half. The people of the south would protect her. Northern tradition held no leverage below the river. But between the river and the northern forests was the plains, and men. Plains and Men. 


	5. Elven magics

Chapter 5  
  
He led her in a meandering route, he guessed that she would not believe him outright and might try to return to the party. Elves from the north would believe him the instant he uttered his feelings, she however had not simply accepted his words, only agreeing to come forth at the threat of bloodshed. It was comforting to know that she had the capacity to care so much as to risk her own life as she must have viewed it. Convincing her would be slightly difficult. Because the bond was of divine choosing there was certain magic that could be imposed upon the other, to ensure such a bonds success but she would probably see it as northern magic, which in a way it was. The southern elves certainly didn't use it. The three different elven groups all had unique types of magic.  
  
Northern elves like himself had five basic spells. A pacifying one, he had used to calm her earlier, was usually used to put enemies into a trance state, or while healing particularly painful wounds. However it could also be used in dire need to still prey, when one was in need of food, for use was poor sport. Or as he had used it, heightening the spell until she had actually been willed into slumber.  
  
Spell number two and three could for short amounts of time heighten one's senses. Extending ones range of sight, and hearing beyond their usual limits. Hunters especially honed these spells.  
  
The fourth spell was of endurance, allowing one to survive on less rest than normal. It also extended one's energy allowing long hunts to continue over hours without sleep, rest, or hunger. Hunters also especially honed this spell.  
  
Five was of clairvoyance, sensations that could predict a short ways into the future. It was not very specified and the feeling of impending worry in his stomach presently could mean many things. Looking back, he realized that he had felt contentment during the morning, which must have been finding her. The fifth of the five was taught and extensively trained to all the northern elves.  
  
The Southern elves had three spells. One for healing, any poison, wound, or ailment. One for killing, the characteristics of this one were not widely known to the other elves. The last for guarding or protection, that was also closely guarded and never witnessed.  
  
The ice elves had one spell. It was light. Goodness and purity, the power against beings of the dark which mostly lived in the harsh mountains.  
  
He was a master at all five of the northern spells. He could only wonder how many of the southern spells she knew. However judging the southern society she probably knew the healing one alone. There was the possibility that she knew one of the other two though. Perhaps that was his foreboding feeling.  
  
He waited until the other members of his hunting group had split off to collect their things from their camp. They would trail the group of southern elves, who although excellent trackers, would most likely get lost in the wood. They would delicately herd them in the right direction, north or south. He glanced down upon her once again, if she really was the reason for their travel they would most likely head south. Unless they wished to argue their case with the king of the wood. Who would of course deny them, the prince would be a better match then the father could ever hope to land, and by then she would be his anyway. The instant that she had left the safety of the group her fate was sealed.  
  
He led her to one of the platforms, where hunters stayed between their coming and goings. The rest of his group would be there to help guard her and at such a height she wouldn't attempt to jump down, the only accessible entrance was by tree limb. A skill only possessed by the northern elves. He would have to carry her of course, which would be difficult if she decided to resist. Clasping her hand was one thing, an encompassing arm was completely different. If she objected, while he was in the air the results could prove fatal, killing one or both of them. Which could of course be her aim, he had heard tales of other southern elves choosing death over dishonor, it applied also to battle. He knew she would not take such treatment lightly so it would be best to subdue her while in the air or convince her beforehand.  
  
The latter was more enticing, if possible. He would try one of the magics but most of them were quite.intimate. 


	6. Divine will

Chapter 6  
  
The light was already dimming when they finally stopped. A thick canopy blocked her view of the sky but the overall light had changed from a pleasant shade to an overcast, pre-storm darkness. There was no signs of civilization. Or other elves. She dreaded the possibility of spending the night in what now seemed such a dark and menacing darkness. And only the one other with her as well. One other who was claiming truth that they were indeed intended for each other. On second thought, perhaps they were alone for that purpose. She tensed slightly at the thought. Northern elves were supposed to be barbaric, uncivil things. She didn't care much about their disregard for status, she found that elves who were not the son or daughter of a lord were minutely different. The fact that her father was a praised warrior gave their home some leverage when it came to social dealings but it did narrow down the marriage spectrum. She vaguely wondered what level of the northern society he was.  
  
And then his hands were on her hips pulling her towards him. She lost her balance for a moment and would have protested if his mouth hadn't already claimed hers. It was short compared to some of the other's that had been claimed from her. Oh, but the feeling in it! He had merely covered her mouth with his for the briefest of moments, gently impressing himself upon her before closing and receding, as if he had only the intent of stealing her breath. Such a technique was unknown to her but it wasn't very dominating or lustful, it should have only startled her slightly.  
  
Instead she swayed unstably. With it had come a wave of passion, love and such a possessive protective need that she found herself standing from the support of his arms alone. She had never felt anything like that in her whole existence! Perhaps the northern elf was telling the truth, such a touch could only be magical. too good to be true.  
  
She took a hasty step back, twisting out of his grasp. Recounting the afternoon she realized that she had eaten no food nor drink anything but stream water since she had parted company with her father and Kirel. So it was not from ingestion of drugs. At least not ones she had ingested. She had probably breathed in unconsciously when he had been so close, had he a stimulant on his breath it might well have effected her this way. Or it could be the northern magic that could supposedly seduce any whom fell under its power. But that was just rumor, everyone knew the five northern spells and what they encompassed.  
  
She retreated wobbly, unsure of footing and incredibly un-elven. Where had her balance gone? Could he have stolen that from her breath? No. Impossible. He followed her at an arms length, much to close for comfort in her opinion. The forest light dimmed further still but she doubted she would be able to read such a face even if it were light, to read his intent. Hunters were notable by their self control.in the south. Fear also stole her breath as she found wood at her back. Her eyes, which had been fixed on the northerner for any signs of advance were oblivious to the crescent of trees she had unknowingly cornered herself in. She shrank against the bark.  
  
The sudden presence of her sword struck the need for action in her. They were alone! If she could simply defeat him she would be free and able to make her way southwards. Her plan sank into darkness as she felt awareness sap from her. This, she knew to be northern magic! He would put her to sleep! For what purpose? To take her without resistance? The thought enveloped all others overwhelming her with panic that found no strength to show itself. She waited for the darkness to close all senses from her.  
  
It did not come. As her strength wilted he caught her gently. His arms cupped her to him as he lifted her with no apparent strain. Unable to find even the strength to turn her head she saw only the dark canopy of trees. However when the trance was lifted from her she found herself in the heights of the trees. A large platform had been constructed that encircled the trunk of three trees, woven live branches above them served as a suitable roof should it rain. Open air surrounded the platforms, no railings giving even the slightest indication of safety. No ladders rope or otherwise were on the platforms, but trees surrounded them. These were the safety of the northern elves, nothing else in all of the land knew the method in which these elves traveled the trees.  
  
How high was it? 


	7. Beyond obsession is posession

Chapter 7  
  
His friends consoled him the best they could, knowing without need of speech how she had reacted. They reassured him with memories of other elves who had found their love in elves from the south. How some of them were now revered for their devotion and love, strengthened by their original difficulty. Despite their efforts, he found that they did not ease the sorrow in his heart. His thoughts strayed to her even as he listened of their hunt, and eventually rose, taking with him some of the day's catch for her.  
  
She was sitting with her back to the trunk, her knees drawn up and arms holding them to her. Her face was hidden in the hollow created. He felt shame in brining such sorrow upon her, yet he was glad, that she was here with him, even if she had not yet graced him with her name. There had been no choice in the matter, she had been the purpose, the reason for the travel. Being from the south it could only mean betrothal to an ice elf. He was not at all regretful that he had taken her so. He sat beside her and gave her the food, stretching out his legs and watching the darkness beyond the platform as she ate, so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. In truth, he was sharply aware of her every movement knowing exactly when she finished and noted how she savored the taste. Her voice brought him out of his silent observation.  
  
~Why me?~ It was barely a whisper, yet he was so attuned to her she might as well have shouted it.  
  
~It was not my choice, upon sight I knew.~ It was the truth, if a whittled down version.  
  
~When did you first see me?~  
  
~When your company passed the stream at midday.~  
  
~We detected no one.~  
  
He simply met her confused gaze, arching an eyebrow. Realization came to her immediately and she returned her gaze to the wood. The moon cast thin silvery shafts of light through the canopy, illuminating the forest below with their luminescence. The light did not penetrate through the woven roof but angled light danced on the edges of the platform. The soft light became her skin, gold and silver melding to produce a glowing radiance the color of flower nectar. He felt his own breath taken away as he absorbed her, making every inch a piece of his own. She had felt his gaze but only glanced up to meet it now. Her green, green eyes roved over his face cautiously, wandering back to meet his own. They seemed so innocent and delicate, the stirring sensation to protect such a beautiful, untainted creature coursed through him. Without thought he drew her into his arms, warding off anything and everything that would dare harm her.  
  
She was soft and warm in his arms. She didn't resist, for fear or compassion, but he was grateful. He listened to the sound of her breathing, smelled the faint sage scent in her hair and felt her warmth. Her head was tucked under his, her right hand was pressed against him, over the exact spot his heart beat. She was so close to him, yet this close all he thought of was what remained between them. He tilted his head down as his left hand lifted her chin to meet him.  
  
He slowly took possession of her mouth, molding his mouth to fit hers and massaging it until she became lax in his arms. He followed her as she went limp against him, refusing to break contact with her. He continued to keep her lips. When he pulled away she was panting for breath, and glossy eyed in his arms. He relished her response to his attentions and his thoughts once again went to the rest of her prone to him. He dismissed them however as she seemed to recall the situation. Reluctantly he released her and stood, watching as she withdrew from him once again into a huddle that seemed to so explicitly represent her idea of shelter, from him. He withdrew to one of the other platforms, giving her the privacy to do what she wished after their latest encounter. 


	8. Escape through the lands of men

Chapter 8  
  
She clutched her knees protectively. The intense emotions had overwhelmed her as they had the first time. Through some combination of trickery he had effectively had her in his arms, somehow made her pliant to his every whim. Fear coursed through her accompanied by a shiver. She didn't know or care how he did it any more, it was obvious that her will, strong as she believed it was no match for whatever method he used. It was a battle that she could not hope to win. She had to flee. Reach the south where he would never be able to find her. Dark hair would mark her as different but no warrior would humor a northern elf looking for a southern lady.  
  
As soon as she saw his silhouette take a seat among the other elves, heard him engage in conversation she rose and shifted out of his sight, behind the trunk. Her mind had already selected a tree. In the faint light she could see that it extended into the fern covered ground relatively out of sight of the platforms. Not far was a denser darker patch of forest where she could hide. But better to run, she was faster than many that way and if she could get out of sight she could weave out of her original path and set them off.  
  
She gripped a branch just above her head and held tightly until her feet were able to cup the tree between the two of them. She let go of the branch, guiding the fall with her arms. It made next to no sound as she slid down the smooth trunk, but it was sound enough. She took off towards the dark patch. Shouts in the heights softened as she gained distance. She darted into the darker patch and hid between bushes and a tree while they searched the area, scanning back and forth for her. She willed her breath more silent as she pressed into the shadows. Eventually they left, leaving her alone as the crickets started up the night song again. She walked until she found a patch where the moon shone more brightly among ferns and lay down among them to sleep.  
  
At daybreak she was off, running perpendicular to the sun through the wood. She paused only to drink from a stream or eat some berries off the bush before pushing on again. She hid at every strange noise and waited for the sounds of the forest to precede her as she ran. They would not be so careless if they caught her again. Midway into the morning a group of hunters passed as she hid in the cleft of a rock. She was not as far from the south as she thought. Dusk found her at the edge of the wood, weary, hungry and tense as a hare. She had not had any more encounters with the elves but had been on her most alert the entire evening. She slept in the shadow of a tree, deciding that if she ran flat out, she could make the southern forest before the moon rose a quarter into the sky.  
  
She started a before daybreak, racing over the grassy plains as the skies a cloudy gray turmoil darkened the landscape imperiously. She was praising her luck as she tiredly loped over what she deemed to be the last hill in front of the forest. As she reached the crest however her heart sank. Men blocked her path to the forest. Around twenty armed and mounted formed a line behind a dark haired stranger who wore the armor of the king. They came to attention as they caught sight of her.  
  
"Lady! We bear you no ill will, but have come to escort you to the palace where a friend awaits your return."  
  
Kirel? No, he would never enlist the help of men. She remained silent.  
  
"You must be weary from your journey."  
  
How did he.  
  
".an elven friend of mine from the nor."  
  
She took off before he finished his sentence, making a beeline for an outcropping of the forest. Hoofbeats sounded behind her. She spun, grabbing the reins and jerking them towards her as the charging animal passed. Like most horses, when handled roughly it bulged and reared. It's armored rider hung on obviously having had this happen to him before. She had predicted as much, her sword sliced through the saddle strap. Man, saddle and armor all slid off. Elves had no such need of things like saddles. She boosted herself off the fallen man and settled upon the horse's back, urging it into a gallop. She was ready when the first of the riders caught up with her.  
  
She evaded his grabbing hands and neatly sliced through his reigns, giving the horse a encouraging pat with the flat of her sword. The next rider managed to get ahead of her horse, wheeling it around in front. We turned a sharp left as he grabbed my reigns. I neatly cut off the piece he had, leaving myself but the left reign which she pulled to guide the horse in a complete circle and releasing it when they were aimed at the forest. I could see the forest, not twenty feet away. 


	9. Fate is not without compassion

Chapter 9  
  
"You did not have to treat her so!" He accused.  
  
"My friend, she would have gotten away otherwise, if she is as important to you as you implied earlier."  
  
"She is most important to me."  
  
"Then.I deemed it necessary to prevent her return to the southern woods, yes, even if it meant hurting her slightly."  
  
He sighed and ran a hand over his face. She was safe, here, that was all that mattered. "I know, I apologize, I am.sensitive when it comes to her."  
  
The king patted the elf's shoulder comfortingly. "None are needed, I am quite similar when it comes to my own wife. You had better see her soon, we were contemplating letting her go."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The guards on either side of the door nodded to him as he entered and closed the door behind him. She sat on top of the bedcovers, gazing placidly out of a intricately carved window screen. According to Aragorn she had managed to slip out of the room three times already. Now guards watched the door all hours of the day and night and she had been moved to one of the higher rooms where the windows did not open but were carved from stone to let in light. Aside from lavish furnishings she was quite imprisoned.  
  
Her traveling dress was gone, replaced with a white tunic and skirt that were spotless. She however was scratched and dirty. The sight of her enraged him for a moment before he realized it was not their hospitality that was lacking. She had refused to bathe, eat, and sleep since capture two days ago. Anger arose in him, how dare she forsake her health so! The thing that anger him most though was the hate in her eyes, the rebellion against him. Hate that was killing her. He was at the side of the bed in five steps and grabbed her shoulders with every intent to shake some sense into her.  
  
The thought vanished as he felt just how thin she had gotten in two days. Two days of no sleeping, no eating, just constant motion. All her reserves were used up. At his slight push she flopped back onto the bed and instantly began to struggle up again. He watched her horrified as she tried to roll to her side for leverage to sit. She would die at this rate.  
  
He scooped her up, ordering the guards to send up soup to his rooms as he made his way towards them himself. His rooms were high in the castle, a close friend of the king he had a luxurious suit. He lay her on the bed and went to draw a bath. Warm water from steel pipes filled the tub quickly. He gestured for the servant to place the soup and bread on a small table as he passed through the main room back to the bedroom. She hadn't moved from the spot he had left her.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist, under the tunic. Regardless of her attempt to demean herself her skin was still smoother than silk. Slowly he stripped her of her tunic and skirt, politely keeping eye contact with her, to reassure him as much as her. He slowly immersed her in the tub, he washed her with a sponge, delicately cleaning her cuts and washing her hair. After she was clean he wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to the bedroom.  
  
She made a timid attempt not to eat as she sat in his lap, leaned against him. Rejecting the spoon and the barely broth, however she would not spill it all over herself when he held the bowl to her lips. And for the next week he cared for her, bathing her and feeding her. At night he slept curled around her.  
  
The seven days he relished and savored like the rarest of fruits. He would remember them as the first times that she would turn to him for comfort. When she would sleep next to him, curl towards him for warmth. Naturally and willingly he obliged her. She in turn would also oblige him, not rejecting his touches, or embraces, or in the first few days foot, sleep and bathing. He had not yet seen her smile, however he did not expect such a grace as yet, he satisfied himself with her actions. Silent pleads to be held, or for him to stay. He planned as she slowly healed.  
  
At the moment, they sat in the a private garden. A small natural sanctuary of elven design. A small stream trickled by them as they took pleasure in the shade of a bent willow. Afternoon light played over her. She slept, exhausted from the effort of walking the entire day and was now sheltered in his arms. She was a comfortable weight on him, he languidly stroked her hair and for the moment he was content.  
  
But the world continued on even as the light of the sun faded. Notice had yet to be sent to his father, announcing this new turn of events as well as warding his speech when talking to the southerners who would, without doubt pay a call. They would eventually have to move, Aragorn was a good friend but it was only polite to take advantage of his hospitality for a certain length of time. Proper etiquette demanded that he leave before the next week started, he wondered how she would react to the change. Aragorn made his kingdom in the rift between the north and south. She might object to being taken back north.  
  
He would work it out, they would not be separated again. He lowered his head, taking in the scent and feel of her cool hair. She sighed and settled against him. 


	10. Choices that bind us

Chapter 10  
  
The first slanting rays of liquid gold lit the air in the room long before it lightened the sleeping land. Her head rolled on the pillow to face the east. The linen drapes flowed out through the open window, where a long stretch of gold separated the two forests. The gray sky promised cool weather. For running perhaps.?  
  
She considered it. All week, to run, flee, escape. Yet while she had thought over this one question she had been slyly indebted to the very creature that she longed distance from. Or did she?  
  
It was true, at first she had considered him a most rude, uncivil stubborn donkey-headed being that gave a bad name to all elves. But wasn't that the way elves acted when they were in the deepest love? Passionate and forthright, seeing nothing but their goal? To be forevermore with the elf of their dreams? Their soulmate, their lover? It was certainly the way she had recalled it from the stories in her child hood. The pure hero rescuing the woe befallen maiden. She supposed that her situation could compare to the stories, with a very large misunderstanding on her side. Several of them.  
  
She could hear his breathing, or rather his breathing was very evident beyond her senses having become so attuned to him. He had been gone for a while after she'd 'fallen asleep' and bathed before he joined her again. Most likely practicing his skills, warriors in the southern woods were always fine tuning their skills. Every day, as if in the lee of a few hours a lifetime of knowledge would shift and waste away. For whatever reason, he slept deeply and would not stir if she decided to.  
  
Her eyes sought him, pulling her face back towards the center of the bed. His hair was down and slightly damp where it had clung together throughout the night. Golden tassels that would proudly ornament the finest of tapestries or dresses. His eyes were shut, long lashes gently brushing the tops of his cheeks. A rather stately nose that fit him well, he had an almost regal appearance for a warrior. Delicately pointed ears protruded from his hair at a gentle angle. A small gap between his chin and shoulder which she knew to be most comfortable and smelling quite unique, but unexplainable. Broad shoulders extended into strong arms, ones that often encircled and enfolded her to his chest. It was a comfortable arrangement.  
  
If she went south would she ever experience the like again? She had to decide quickly, otherwise the decision would be made for her, and this was one of the rare evenings when he had an arm set around her in some fashion. To protect me. As a security precaution to ensure her presence. Such thoughts would stray her from her decision. But, that was what it was about wasn't it?  
  
What would the life he was offering give to her? In all realities it would probably be not far better than the life she currently lived. Worse perhaps? He had been very.compassionate but also very protective and sheltering. Both which indicated that he thought her no more than the normal female, who although a great deal more intelligent than they were given credit for were not very assertive when it came to freedoms. Freedoms were dreamed about, not lived.  
  
As the master weaponsmith she had some leverage in the community. If she carried over her skills she would most likely be pressured to smith there too. What would he think of it?  
  
He shifted next to her. She would wait another day. And then another and another. She rolled from the bed silently and gazed down upon him. If he was true as his word, he would trust her to repay the debt, she would have died, willingly, had he not intervened. Now that he had she lived, courtesy of him. In the laws of the south her life was technically his now, she would not tell him though. Not yet at least.  
  
The drapes beckoned her towards the window, through which both forests were visible. What was it like to be a northern elf. She needed to know. 


	11. Failure and contemplation

Chapter 11  
  
The cool breeze felt good against his face but he did not yet wish to wake. Instead he turned to find that there too the wind found him. No, the wind should not be able to find all of him on one side. He came awake.  
  
Hi eyes took in the rumpled sheets where she had lain. A chill breeze now occupied the space, swirling with a mocking taunt you have lost her again. He closed his eyes for a moment, denying that she had fled for disgust of him, for her hate of him, because she loathed him. The gods would have not willed them to be together if she was so. They would not have willed it so!  
  
Aragorn was angry to be disturbed at such an early hour but quickly took action once Legolas explained the situation. They headed for the armory where her sword had been carefully hidden while the guard searched the palace grounds and through the city. Guards were already searching through the room when they arrived. The lock had been shorn clear off the door. His fingers traced the cut metal, a clean slice as well.  
  
They swept past the guards. One of the high windows was open, the gray sky dimly illuminated the stone room. The rack of swords was clearly missing one.  
  
"She retrieved her weapon before she left."  
  
"We must find her, even with such a weapon she has no defenses against arrows, or crossbow bolts."  
  
"What about magic? Does she have all three of the southern spells."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"."  
  
She is probably heading south, if on horses we would have enough speed to reach her before she reached the wood. Turning on his heel he strode for the pasture, whistling for his horse as he strode through the hall.  
  
A guard of twelve and Aragorn himself rode with him to the southern boarder. They patrolled back and forth for hours, keeping constant watch over the small section of forest that was accessible after one crossed the river. Hours later elven scouts swept over every inch of the terrain, finding nothing. He had waited into the night until the last of the scouts had reported, that she had not been found. There was too much foot traffic to scout where she had entered the wood and the miles of forest was simply to great a job to search. Three days later he returned to his forest to resume his responsibility of a hunter. But when their cycle had ended he had every intention of going straight to his father to discuss ways to retrieve her from the warmer climate. Every elf had only one soulmate and now that he had found her, he would not relinquish his pursuit for anything. Culture, governmental differences and geographical boundaries included.  
  
He didn't have much to remember her by, except for his memories. Her face was constantly at the back of his mind, his fighting was swifter and more deadly now that he had a goal. Orcs falling to his every arrow As the week wore by, he memorized every aspect of her. He spent the nights recalling the feel of her body, the texture of her hair and the scent of sage that floated in her wake. How her eyes shone in the shadows during the full moon.  
  
Such deep thoughts eventually attracted the attention of his hunting party who pointed out a very disturbing possibility. They were sitting on one of the hunting platforms, all of them talking quietly and leaning back against the tree while they watched the stars above, or felt the breezes when the conversation started up.  
  
~Legolas, what are you going to do now?~ The subject was obvious. ~Indeed, now that your lady has apparently disappeared back into her lands.of her own will too.~ ~In my opinion, such a thankless lady wouldn't make such a good wife, perhaps you should leave her.~ ~Be silent, you have not found your lady and have no right to speak of such matters. Ignore him legolas, he knows not of what he speaks. I cannot imagine my life without my lady.~ ~Thank you Fathiel, as for what I shall do I believe I shall go to my father, and try to work out some sort of marriage. Being from the south we could probably base it on a diplomatic marriage, like the southerners are susceptible to.~ ~I wish I had the crown backing me.~ ~What if your father can't work out a diplomatic arrangement?~ ~The southerners are known for their stubbornness.~ ~They can be worse than men!~ Such a possibility had not yet struck him, but there was only one answer. ~I shall go and get her.~ ~Just charge into the southern lands? That could start a war!~ ~Of course not! He shall sneak in and liberate her without public knowledge of his presence.~ ~Show those southern saplings what a real hunter is like.~ ~Sneak right in and right out, a lady the richer.~ ~What will the king say to that?~ ~The crown is completely supportive of the will of the gods.~ Legolas confirmed. ~Besides, how will the south be able to prove that it is the fault of the north at all?~ They all contemplated this for a moment. ~Want help?~ 


	12. Northie Life

Chapter 12  
  
She was found quickly by a scout, circling the area for groups of patrolling Orcs. They must have been having sever problems with the dark creatures for when she told him that her village had been raided and that she was lost he believed her quite easily and escorted her to a nearby village. She was welcomed into the flet of another lady who had lost family to an Orc raid. The excuse was simple enough and when others questioned her she simply told them that she didn't wish to talk about it. Sorrow could kill elves and concentrating on the present was the most secure way of an emotional recovery.  
  
Northern elves were so much freer than southern elves. She washed clothes for the village daily, sojourning to a nearby stream to scrub them against the clear stones and chat with the other women. They conversed about all sorts of things, an upcoming wedding just after harvest, harvest itself, elven couples that were together. She was shocked, but hid her surprise well when one day the hunters stopped by. One wading knee deep into the water to openly kiss and embrace one of them. The others just smiled and questioned the warriors of the news from the forest. When the group noticed her presence she was introduced as Lilluil whose village had been raided by orcs. To her surprise the hunters apologized and assured her that they were trying their hardest. They left soon after and she couldn't help but feel that her presence was what caused them to leave. Before they did though she saw two of them study her carefully, not shamefully studying the ground like the rest. She didn't meet their gazes, she had seen it often enough in the south.  
  
She quickly made friends with her housemate, a lovely elf not even a century different from her age. She was silent and shy and she found herself often sticking up for her companion, even though she was newer to the village. Taniella would follow in her shadow when she went to the stream to wash their clothes, silently listening in on the conversation but never participating. After a while though she became more talkative to Lilluil, if not the rest of the village, telling her of things she had heard or seen that day. When she sewed dresses Lilluil would stand while Tanielle adjusted the cloth around her, for they were almost exactly alike. Save their hair and their faces, their build was almost a mirror image of each other.  
  
Their home was a flet much like the one the hunters used. Built around the tree splits, where the main trunk branched off into several larger limbs. It was a pretty simple home as they went. Unlike the hunting flets the tree branches were interlaced directly over their heads creating a leafy ceiling that both camouflaged them and kept the rain out. In Mirkwood there it sparsely rained but when it did the torrents made the most weathered elves seek shelter. The wooden floor was woven of flat pieces of wood that had been softened in water, but a circular rug curled around their tree trunk to cushion their feet. In the crook between the two limbs was a specialized cabinet made specially for each flet. It held food; clothing, blankets and most other necessities were kept under two small cots that served as beds.  
  
The day started as any other rainy day. She awoke sometime during the darkness of predawn to the rhythmic pounding of thousands of rain upon the roof. Her small cot was warm and comfortable beneath her and she had retired early the night before so she allowed herself to simply listen and smell nature at work. She smelled the sunrise adding a sharpness to the air that never happened in the south where the air was consistently warm. The first couple of weeks she had found that the light air was more difficult to breath because of it's thinness, only during the rains did they gain the body that the south wind seemed to posses. The gray light that filtered down exposed the curtain of water that circled her flet in a magical barrier.  
  
Her toes slipped out from under her covers passing quickly through the chill air before they nuzzled into the warm rug. The seasons were on the verge of turning into Autumn, when it would supposedly become even colder than it presently was. The foreign air was still sharp in her lungs, but was softened slightly by the humidity. She immediately removed the small plain stone bowl from beside the trunk, adding small tinder and slabs of bark until a warm fire was going. The emanating warmth woke Tanielle who also rose and right away removed some food from their stores as well as the flat circular cover of the stone bowl. Once the fire was at cooking temperature they each took a side of the stone top and quickly set it atop the bowl. Tanielle set about cooking on the hot surface.  
  
She gathered their laundry for the day and set it aside in a basket as well as setting another food collecting basket by the small walkway that connected their flet to the rest of the community. She dressed quickly and then sat down with Tanielle to eat. Her flet mate had managed to make several small dome breads.  
  
Northern food, was so much blander than southern food. It was probably due to the fact that the south had so many more fruits and spices. Northern food wasn't the slightest bit inferior, but she did miss the taste terribly.  
  
~I think I must be the luckiest elf in the village, having you for a flet mate.~ Tanielle commented jovially.  
  
Lilluil swallowed her last bite of bread and dusted her hands free of crumbs. ~Oh, and why is that?~  
  
Tanielle smiled softly. ~Well you don't seem to mind doing things that the others do.~  
  
~Frankly I don't like to be stuck full of pins any more than the next elf.~  
  
~No, I don't mean that. Although you do, do that. I meant things like finding firewood, collecting herbs, washing the laundry in the rain. Especially while the rest of us sit around and chat in the main flet. You are the most patient person I know.~  
  
It wasn't that. Just, as the daughter of one of the southern lords she'd never really had the chance to do anything. All tasks were below her. Her head drooped in recollection. She had never been allowed to go out in the rain. I am from a raided village. ~I suppose it's because that's what I did back home.~  
  
Tanielle fell silent immediately. ~Yes, of course. I'm sorry if I.~  
  
She shook her head soothing Tanielle with a reassuring smile. ~Don't worry about it.~ It would be best not to stray too far from the truth. ~I'd better go do the laundry, it looks as if the rain might become heavier later today.~  
  
Her friend smiled slightly. ~Of course, if you want I'll go help you gather herbs later on.~ She offered hesitantly.  
  
She smirked. ~If you truly wish to, but I can probably do it faster.~  
  
Tanielle nodded understandingly and grinned. ~I don't see how you can stand the rain so much. All the humidity makes it so irritable out there.~  
  
Lilluil bent to pick up the baskets and winking over her shoulder set out along the corridor to the main flet.  
  
The main flet was actually three levels, all circling an ancient old tree. Judging by the looks of it, the locations of these wizened hardwoods determined where the villages were built. It was massive. The top level had covered walkways branching off to a smaller flet off of which individual flets like hers were connected to. The second level held a community fire bowl which was constantly kept burning, for those whose fires had gone out. It was where people usually gathered to chat and talk, where story telling was held and where messengers announced news from the rest of the forest. This level was as far as visiting elves came. It was also where the visiting hunting groups slept in need.  
  
The lowest of the flet levels was the last level and the guarded one. It was expertly camouflaged and guard archers constantly watched the surrounding areas from behind it's covering. The only way to the forest floor from here was by tree, if you were a guard, or by rope with a small knot on the end, by which one was lowered. She received several amused glances from the guards on duty as she stepped down to their level.  
  
~Going out to do laundry in this weather Lilluil?~ One of the more outspoken ones, Seliuls asked.  
  
She smiled slightly stepping onto the knot on the rope's end. ~Anything so I do not end up smelling as you do.~  
  
Laughs rang out as the rope creaked and she slowly descended. 


	13. Damaging pranks

Chapter 13  
  
Legolas and his scouting party huddled on the flet, their knees bent and backs pressed straight against the trunk of a sturdy oak. Holil on his left groaned and rubbed his legs.  
  
~They should really fix these flets.~ He commented crunching his legs again to keep them out of the rain's reach, which was ironically ankle distance for the majority of them.  
  
Iiten laughed jovially. He was considerably shorter than the rest of them, not that it mattered when one was an archer. ~It would put us on even ground when it came to races, if you all became stooped.~ ~Ah, but stooped legs uncoiling do give tremendous momentum. Especially to smaller objects.~ Holil commented. Iiten laughed lightly. ~You would not knock me off.~ ~Oh and why would we not?~ ~It does seem rather appealing at the moment.~ He laughed again. ~Frankly I doubt the lot of you would be able to carry me to the nearest village. You haven't the patience.or the strength!~ ~That's true, considering the fact that you probably wouldn't be able to land correctly.~ ~Don't be silly such a fall wouldn't hurt me in the slightest.~ ~If you insist.~ Several relieved cramped muscles in unison. Iiten having been propelled so suddenly didn't have the chance to be surprised before he was suddenly and completely drenched. As well as off the flet. A crash sounded shortly after bringing the entire group to their feet.  
  
~Iiten!~ ~Are you alright?~ ~Iiten?~  
  
~Holil does seem to know me better than I do myself. I do believe. I've broken something. You had better be right about my second comment too.~  
  
The bone was broken in several places and in one place protruded from his leg entirely. Iiten had the unfortunate luck to have landed half on a rock. They were hesitant to move him at first but necessity won and they sheltered him with cloaks as they bound his injuries to the extent that they could. However their simple supplies, meant for minor slashes, cuts and bruises were not equipped to deal with such a serious injury. They had to seek a hunting outpost or village with more medicinal supplies that could treat such an injury.  
  
~I cannot begin to express my regret to you Iiten. I acted rashly and now you are severely injured. Can you forgive me?~  
  
~I'm not quite sure, ask me again when I can walk. Though I do admit if it had been you I'd probably have laughed quite the same.~  
  
Iiten proved wrong on both accounts. They could carry him and they did have the patience to bear him to the nearest dwelling. A hunting outpost that was continuously manned was in the area so that's where he was taken. However upon their arrival they were informed that their herb stock had run low, due to the lack of experienced healers and a draught earlier that year.  
  
~We are deeply grieved that we cannot do more than make him comfortable. All our herbs were long since depleted tending injuries of a battle with orcs a few weeks ago. We have searched for more but without a proper healer or more of the herbs there is little we can do.~ Another warrior who had been tending to Iiten told them. ~Which herbs, perhaps we can search for them.~ Holil asked. ~The Silver Fern for infection and more importantly Sucor to stop the bleeding.~ Glances passed through the group, seeking for one who could identify the plant. ~Do you have pictures of them?~ The warrior shook his head. ~They had been sent to us from the palace's healers in a dried form. We don't know their appearances. However from dealing with it them do know that Sucor has a sharp smell almost like a spice, and the Silver fern is of course silver tinted.~ ~Do you know where they would grow?~ ~No, however there is a village three hours run directly south of here. They would probably have some in stock.~ ~Thank you.~ Holil told the warrior, who nodded and left their area of the flet. Holil faced the group. ~I'm running to the village, for herbs. Will some of you consent to come with me?~ Several stepped forward, gathering their bows and other assorted weaponry as they headed towards Holil. Legolas watched them pass him and grasped arms with Holil. ~We shall remain here in the event that the outpost be attacked or a quicker solution be found. Good luck.~ 


	14. Herb hunting attracts hunters

Chapter 14  
  
She worked her way around the boulder to the downwind side, delicately stepping over a rotten log. Thick green ferns concealed her footing so she used her foot to gently bend the top layers back. A faint light spray of leaves appeared for but a moment in the sea of green. Lilluil bent over the plant so that she might see it better without it moving. When the lacy green leaves stilled she was able to confirm the tint on the tri pointed edging. She reached into her basket and slid the small herb knife out from it's niche woven into the side.  
  
Moments after she had removed it from the small sheathe it was knocked from her hand. The arrow glanced off the rock and disappeared beneath the thick ferns. She froze.  
  
~Do not move.~ She wisely chose to stay still. A soft thump announced the landing of one of the hunters from the treetops. She could not move to better see him but she could see him move by the movement through the ferns although she could not hear his steps.  
  
He circled around her until he was directly in front, she could see the lower arch of his bow, strained. ~Rise, but keep your hands in plain sight.~  
  
She followed his instructions. Slowly straightening, she ignored the weight of her basket as it slipped down to her elbow. She studied his face, but it still took a minute before she recognized him. He was the one who had accompanied Legolas in approaching their camp.  
  
He would recognize her. He would tell Legolas. It was not necessarily a bad thing, but she wasn't sure she was ready to accept the northern tradition of divine choosing. A little more time to judge the authenticity of the custom. The warrior stepped closer removing the basket from her arm and sorting through it. Putting it gently on the ground he reached for her hood.  
  
~I'd rather you didn't. It's raining quite heavily right now and most of my other garments are already wet or drying.~  
  
He stopped. Thought a moment and withdrew his hand. ~My apologies lady, I did not recognize you beneath your cloak. Are you from the village?~ ~No, a smaller little colony, why?~ ~One of our number was grievously injured and we are in need of silver fern and Sucor plants, do you know if your colony has any of the two?~ Sucor and Silver fern? For injuries right? Was the elf blind? She bent down and grasping a handful of the lacy plants severed them from the ground. First she tucked the small knife back into the basket, secondly she sorted out all of the sage leaves, for later. Finally she held up a handful of lacy silver tinted fern and wispy dark green spray of leaves that had the sharp sent not in the least quelled by the rain. The archer stared at the plants for a moment before delicately taking hold of them. She let go and watched with extreme amusement as he tucked them into a side pouch and bowed low.  
  
~We are eternally grateful lady!~ then louder ~We've got them!~ A flurry of movement and creaking branches and they were gone, assuming of course that there were more than just him. She hadn't noticed any others although it would be pretty foolish to call out to empty air. She watched the trees for a few moments desisting only when she realized that such a position allowed rain to pelt into her hood and soak her clothes beneath, which defeated the purpose of a cloak to begin with. Her basket wasn't full but she had lost the mood to collect herbs. 


	15. Survival and Aspirations

Chapter 15  
  
Iiten was fading. Legolas and the others just outside the room could feel the tenseness as covered bowls of used bandages were taken from the room. The bone protruding from Iiten's leg had made a rather large hole in his leg and they were having a difficult time stopping the bleeding enough for the wound to clot and begin healing. The healers continued on regardless though, the entire company had woken up in a cheerful mood this morning, and the insurance of a day well ended still lingered in his mind. The fifth sense of the north was infallible. So either Iiten would survive or something extraordinarily miraculous would happen that would overwhelm their sorrow over his death. Needless to say the first was both more appealing and more likely.  
  
They all startled when Holil landed on the platform, seeming to appear out of the slanting rain. Four others landed through the gap in the short railing as well, shaking water from their garments. Holil brushed past them straight into the room where Iiten lay. He emerged seconds later, his white-gold hair luminescent in the gray light.  
  
~You're hours early! Did you suddenly recognize the plants or something? The outpost was hours away we expected you to return after dark!~ Legolas demanded.  
  
Holil leaned on the railing, smiling at the stormy skies. ~It was really particular actually.~ he began.  
  
~We had been travelling the upper roadways in an effort to cover as much distance as possible without any unexpected encounters. It was working for the most part when my path had a rather abrupt change into a strip of tree less area. There was a boulder in the center of the field however, and an easy ascension back into the trees just on the other side. I was in the air intending to land on the rock when Geletar in front of me spots the cloaked figure crouching in the shadow of the rock. It was drawing a knife!~  
  
Several of the archers listen intently, motioning for him to continue while Geletar shakes his head and hides his face in his had. The other archers that accompanied them are listening readily but with smirks.  
  
~The emblem of Mirkwood archery he knocks the knife from the figure's grasp, and into the dense foliage that covers the ground. By now I am aware of the threat and place myself out of it's vision on the other side of the massive stone. It was kept at arrow point while I interro-~  
  
~While you ordered her not to move and then tried to remove the lady's cloak. She was apparently herb gathering in the nasty weather, roots, mushrooms, chestnuts and sage from what I saw. Naturally we hadn't expected a lone elf maid in the middle of the forest and it turns out there was a village not far away. She knew what the plants looked like in any case and cut several of them for Holil here. They were growing at his feet! Naturally we turned back at once, time was of greatest importance.~  
  
Iiten's voice wafted out of the room. ~Did you by chance get her name? What did she look like?~ Holil and Geletar sent each other hurried glances.  
  
~I did not think of it at the time.~ Holil whispered. ~Nor I, however shall we find her to thank her?~  
  
~You didn't think to ask her name? What kind of archers are you?~ Iiten cried.  
  
Legolas leaned towards Fathiel. ~He sure seems a lot better.~ He murmured. Fathiel grinned and nodded.  
  
~No matter!~ Iiten continued. ~I know she is the most beautiful lady in the wood, worthy of any and all men's admiration and honor. I am sure she knew my plight and stood directly in Holil's path next to the healing herbs through incredible use of her clairvoyance!~  
  
~Iiten, no ones clairvoyance is that accurate.~ Fathiel pointed out.  
  
~Nevertheless! I shall seek her out and pledge my undying gratitude to her.~  
  
~Perhaps we were better off when he was injured.~ Holil grumbled. 


	16. Meet the Neighbors

Chapter 16  
  
The brook was completely deserted in the sheets of rain. It was also completely useless regarding the cleaning of laundry. A roaring white blue torrent brushed at the grass before her feet. She had so forgotten the effects of these northern storms on the waterways. In the south all was done on the ocean, who's personality would change only at the tempest of a real storm. The weather was barely a light spattering compared to what they usually felt in the south. It was a wonder that such rain could cause such a turbulent flow of water.  
  
She exposed her palm to the rain, feeling the weight of the droplets. The water couldn't be that dangerous from such weather. She had already gone three days without bathing, surly there had to be somewhere along the river that wasn't so fast. It was all a matter of finding it. She brushed aside an overhanging branch and began to work her way down river.  
  
Wet dead leaves made footing treacherous, nothing like the soft mosses of the south. Creeping down one incline she slid precariously close to the river and thence forth decided to follow at a distance, where falling would not pitch her into the rapids. How odd it was that all such small things could have such a great impact on the forest as a whole. Almost like their blind belief in their customs. If only one believed it they would hold no weight, but with the entire population completely supporting one tradition. she glanced at the rushing river.  
  
Her predictions proved true, she eventually came upon a sharp decline where the waters spilled over a rock face into a deep pool. Exactly like ones so commonly found in the south.  
  
She quickly made her way to the edge although it was a deep pool with grass and rock siding rather than the gentle incline of golden white sand it was immensely appealing. She removed her boots and immersed her feet in the blue water.  
  
Cold. So bitterly cold. She could feel her skin prickle beneath the surface. No wonder why the northern elves were given the spell for endurance. No sensible elf would immerse themselves in this. Perhaps they were used to it though, she knew the ice elves walked through their winters in normal clothing. However she was not used to such conditions. Even though she did feel filthy. Filthy dirty. At the very least she could use a cloth soaked in the water.  
  
The idea worked, however by the time she felt she was completely clean she felt no warmer than if she had just leapt in. The waterlogged remnants of her sage leaves after the scrubbing had given her the feel and scent of what she had marked as clean. Such water was truly wonderful.in the summer.  
  
She started back upriver. After a short while she heard movement up ahead. Leaves and branches being brushed aside. Surly they hadn't come looking for her. She was new to the colony but not daft. They were heading off to her left though, completely clueless. She shook her heads, southern elves were never this confused.  
  
~I'm over here!~ She called lightly. The movement stopped immediately and then turned towards her, only now faster and even more obviously. No elf was this. She paused incredibly at the notion and then took off towards the village. Crashing foliage marked their progress behind her.  
  
Orcs! They had orcs roaming their forest! What were all those hunters doing? Her feet carried her swiftly faltering slightly still on the wet ground. Their steel toed boots had no such friction problems but their weight and speed were less. She reached the washing area of the river and snatched up her basket. As her footing altered itself slightly crude black arrows slashed through the overhanging leaves. The colony was a short run away, as long luck favored her she would get there in plenty of time.  
  
Fire danced on her shoulder as one haphazard arrow brushed her. She'd have to make her own luck. Trees were the only cover and she darted behind them as soon as she passed, attempting to keep a barrier constantly between her and the foes. Arrows buzzed past like swarms of bees as she came into view of the colony. Arrows from the trees and arrows from the ground hissed past as she sprinted the last distance towards the knot the path to safety. She was pulled up with more vigor than the guards had ever shown since she had arrived and she was ushered up the steps into the main room. But not before she noticed the worried flickers of doubt in the eyes of the archers. 


	17. Healing

Chapter 17  
  
Iiten like all elves healed relatively quickly, with the addition of the newfound herbs he was capable of walking within the hour. However the other archers manning the post forbid him from rising for another four days, threatening to use sedative herbs on him if he dared show a foot from under the covers. It was necessary for the bone to heal. Iiten although rather laid back was no fool and he abided by the order to remain bedridden. Instead of hunting for the mystery lady though, as he was quite incapable of doing so, he wrung details about her out of Geletar and Holil.  
  
~No I did not make out her eyes, I had no idea we were dealing with a elf, I would have known immediately if I could see any part of her!~ Holil repeated.  
  
~Honestly Holil, it's no wonder you haven't found your lady yet. You can't seem to tell the difference between them and orcs.~  
  
~Iiten that's a bit much, it was an elven cloak so it covered her completely to keep the damp completely off as well. Had she not been wearing such a cloak in weather like this it would surly bring her common sense into question. It's only reasonable.~ Legolas pointed out while placing a restraining hand on Holil's shoulder.  
  
~Oh, alright I suppose. Yes it was quite proper for her to be adorned with such attire, I forgive you Holil but you should still be more observant. Ask for a name next time. Should there be a next time.~  
  
Holil shrugged. ~Perhaps I doubt that I would have benefited from her name in that area though, I did not feel any stirring within me when I first saw her. Indeed I thought we had by some bad luck or another encountered a shadow or wanderer. Elven maiden did not strike me at all. However, if she was indeed your lady you have my apologies for prolonging your happiness.~  
  
~Do you remember what she sounded like though? Did she have a very different voice? Anything I can track her by at all? Did you see a birth mark by chance on her hand? What was her skin color, I want to know if I have to go through the entire mess like Legolas is.~  
  
Holil paused thoughtfully his brow wrinkling in recollection. ~She did have an accent. very similar to one I've heard recently, I just can't seem to recall it. Hand color and birthmarks, well she was wearing gloves.~  
  
~Oh well, it shall make the seeking more interesting.~ He replied grinning and staring at the ceiling in an obvious reverie.  
  
Legolas and Holil exchanged sarcastic glances and took their leave. They stopped at the railing that separated them from the moisture. Sheets of rain running off the roof on one side, dry woven reed mats on the other. Legolas stared off south for a moment, running his plan through his head again. Father, treaty, and if all fails the South itself.  
  
~I suppose it would only be fair to give her some warning.~ Holil said.  
  
~Not while she doesn't believe.~  
  
~Beg your pardon Legolas, I was referring to the poor maiden whom Iiten is likely to hunt down as soon as the healers release him.~ Holil smiled at him sadly, clearly understanding to whom he had refereed to.  
  
~Ah, yes, that would be wise. It would be most unfortunate for Iiten if while he was showering her with praise her true husband, if she has one, turns up.~  
  
~For both of their sakes then, she may not particularly be interested in settling down yet either, and Iiten is known to be quite pressing when it comes to things he has his mind set on.~  
  
~Very well then, as soon as the rain stops or the day before they release him, whichever comes first.~ They traded glances of silent agreement. 


	18. Reinforcements

Thank you to all my reviewers. Special thanks to:  
  
Bakaneko: I'm so glad you like it so much and I am hurrying to keep posting every week! Faeryn: Thanks for all your compliments, I try to make it as interesting as possible and this chapter should make you happy so go read! Overcastday: Suspense is fun! (Especially when I know what's going to happen! Lol) Natalie: I try to make it clear, if I don't just yell at me in a review. I read them all!  
  
I Love reviews so don't stop! Tell me everything I did wrong and everything I did right and I'll try to keep it in mind when I write.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
She bound Seliuls's wounds in silence. A nearly fatal hit while defending their stronghold. She had cleansed it and drawn out the poison easily since it was still a new wound and the toxic liquid still close to the surface, thankfully it had been a rather crude arrow. If she had fashioned it there would be a hole clear through him the poison would have already seeped into his heart, it was good orcs were primitive. Seliuls opened one eye lazily.  
  
~Don't look so morose, it was in no way any fault of yours. If anything blame the hunters, they're supposed to sweep through this part of the forest every week and didn't arrive today as they should have.~  
  
~Still. I should have known better than to lead them here.~  
  
~You seem to think it's a bad thing, let me correct you. We hardly get any action out here as guards, how are we ever to make names for ourselves if we don't fight orcs now and then? You're a lady aren't you for the courageous battle scarred type?~  
  
Lilluil blinked openly at him, the bandage stopping in its orbit around his shoulder. ~I.~ I was supposed to be betrothed. that sort of thing really wasn't. wasn't something I looked for. ~Yes, of course courage adds immensely to an elf's appeal, I don't know about the battle scars though... I would think they're rather marring though.~  
  
~Then you better make sure there's no scar, alright?~  
  
She smiled. She could manage that.  
  
~I fancy the elf that manages to land you for his lady.~  
  
~What?~  
  
~Well it's not every lady that gives an elf painkillers before she starts working on him.~ He chuckled.  
  
She gave the bandage a yank causing him to wince slightly before laughing again. ~Well I pity the lady that gets chosen for you, its not every lady that would care to bandage up an elf who jumps in front of arrows.~  
  
~Not every lady that has wits as well! I've half a mind to claim you for my own.~  
  
~And I've half a mind to let you bleed to death, I think we can make a compromise. Now hold still and be silent!~  
  
~Yes ma'am.~ He replied meekly.  
  
A long clear note, resounded through the colony and bounced off the walls multiplying itself tenfold. Lilluil covered her ears and stretched upwards to hear better at the same time. Great cheering arose from their side and the death cries of many orcs broke the air like lightning. ~What's that? What's happening?~ she demanded.  
  
Seliuls shrugged and then winced, bringing his undamaged hand up to finger the bandaging. ~It's the hunters, they've finally decided to show. Now will you please finish wrapping me?~  
  
She nodded absent mindedly and sunk back to the floor, placing an arm out to brace herself as she swayed slightly. I should really get some sleep. She tied the knot and cut off the excess bandage, giving the warrior a pat on the shoulder to tell him she was done.  
  
Seliuls rose and stretched then poked at the bandage a bit. ~Well well, nice job. It really allows for easy movement. Well I better make sure the hunters don't take all the credit!~ He grinned and jogged out of the room, leaving her amidst the medicinal supplies.  
  
The hunters brought a new wave of injuries with them, forcing them to turn the second level into a ring of bedding where injured elves were taken to be treated and rest. Tanielle along with most of the other lady elves were helping, bandaging and bringing food and drink as well as more ammunition to the archers on the lower level. She was kneeling at the side of one such hunter, thrust from the action when he had taken a thrown knife to the upper arm. She struggled to continue wrapping; her eyes were threatening to stifle her efforts by shutting down. She tied it off and brought forth the little knife to cut off the excess when one of the hunters, actually one who was helping raced across the room.  
  
A limp hindered him in his mad dash, which ended at Tanielle who was passing a new roll of bandages to another of the helping elven ladies. He paid her task no regard though and pulled her back against him, both of his arms enclosing her to his chest. She watched for a moment, Tanielle was smiling, a quiet gentle smile, she was accepting it. Tanielle who had only jokingly mentioned the love lore of the northern elves, was happy, and had placed a reassuring arm over his two, Tanielle who was lovingly patting the fraying hair of whom? Some unknown elf she had never met before because she would have heard of it.  
  
The warrior at her side gave her a little nudge and she quickly clipped the bandage, accidentally nicking her hand in the process. She flipped the damaged side away from him, she had already been advised to get some rest by three concerned archers because her eyelids were dropping. They would probably fret over a slight cut even more. The hunter quietly thanked her and left, making use of himself.  
  
Tanielle appeared at her side with a roll of new bandages. Unthinkingly she reached out her injured hand for it, her other too preoccupied in gathering the edges of the last roll together. Her friend grasped her wrist twisting it to the side to see better.  
  
~Lilluil! When did you get this?~  
  
She shrugged and pulled her arm back, quickly wrapping a length of slim bandage around it. She wagged her fingers at her friend. ~Little slip nothing really.~  
  
Tanielle placed a firm hand on her shoulder. ~Really, Lilluil, you should get some rest. Even I can see that you're tired.~ Her voice trailed off as she removed her hand, staring as she rubbing damp red tainted fingers together. In a sudden spurt Tanielle grabbed her collar and yanked it down, ignoring the other hand that came to try and stop hers. A messy red and black gash marred the otherwise untouched skin. ~When did this happen?" Tanielle demanded. She reached beyond her to grab a pinch of some anti poison herbs and pressed them to the wound, startling as she winced in pain. ~You've had this for a while.~ she stated. Lilluil had no time or energy left to protest when she was pulled to her feet and half led half dragged to the room the two of them shared.  
  
Her friend pressed more of the searing herbs into her shoulder and bound them down. Oblivious to the ongoing agony the constant presence of the herbs caused. Tanielle forced her down onto the bed and piled extra blankets on. When she tried to rise in protest she found herself being pushed back down. Tanielle kissed her forehead.  
  
~If I see you out there before tomorrow I'll have him tie you to that cot.~  
  
Him? 


	19. Tanielle and Iiten

Chapter 19  
  
He hitched his shoulder slightly as he felt a new bundle of arrows fall into his quiver, not loosing pace as he continuously fired into the mob below. He sighted another orc and let fly, already drawing forth another arrow to the string.  
  
~SO!~  
  
He flinched slightly his arrow veering off course but striking an orc nevertheless. Iiten's grinning face appeared just under his bow arm.  
  
~.How goes the battle?~  
  
He didn't spare a glare at the grinning elf. ~What has you so cheerful Iiten, did you find the lady?~  
  
~No, not the lady that gave Holil the herbs at least but I did find another lady.~ He smiled dreamily as he cut open another bundle of arrows, this time funneling them into the next archer's quiver. Legolas let one eyebrow arch slightly.  
  
~Not just any lady I take it.~ He replied with an amused yet congratulating tone.  
  
Iiten smiled warmly. ~I completely revoke anything I may have said on the subject, and you have my most humble apologies.~  
  
~Must be some lady to evoke that sort of reaction out of you, was she perhaps wielding a meat knife when you first saw her?~  
  
~Hardly, she is more the nurturing type. One of the lovely, reassuring ladies that are valiantly tending to our warriors. I could not keep her from her quest to aide the wounded.~  
  
~That's. lovely. Don't forget your quest though, I think Fathiel's just run dry.~ Iiten rose to replenish the other archers.  
  
Legolas listened to his receding footsteps, as clear as a bell despite the sounds of battle that permeated the air around him. Iiten's new find would bring an end to all of his taunts and teases, that was good. They would probably loose him for a month or so, while he relished in the company of his Lady. Twenty one more days than he had been gifted with. The edge of his bow brushed the small compartment on his belt holding sage leaves he had filched from her supply during the time they were together. The seven soft green leaves were thin and warped from constant fingerings. His arrow imbedded itself into an arm, injuring but not killing the orc. He lowered his bow and strode towards the steps for the next level. There was no point in shooting if he couldn't concentrate enough to hit what he was aiming at.  
  
Iiten sought out Tanielle and found her resting in a corner, where she pressed a bowl of stew into his hands. He downed it quickly, wanting to ask his question before he was pulled off topic. He rested the bowl on a counter and welcomed her into his arms, shrugging his shoulders so his cape fell down over her back.  
  
~I was wondering, some of my party were seeking herbs earlier this week and ran into a lady, probably from this colony. Do you know who that was?~  
  
She leaned her head against his chest, exceedingly pleased with his apparent warmth. ~A few days ago. well the only one out in the weather was Lilluil. She was collecting herbs too, why?~  
  
~Well.~ He recounted to her the entire story, clipping out his brash arguments and the joke that it started with.  
  
~I see, yes. That would be Lilluil, she's the only one crazy enough to go out in this sort of weather. Good thing too, her last minute collecting provided us with enough herbs to keep tending all the injuries the lot of you seem to be acquiring. I put her to bed last night but she should be able to talk by now, and I'm sure she'd like to know the result of her aide. Would you like to talk to her?~  
  
~Very much so, it is due to her that I walk today.~  
  
~Then we are both much indebted. Come, our room is this way.~ She led him up the next flight of stairs and along the bridges to their room. Lilluil was still in a light sleep, but she suspected that she would like to hear the news as soon as she was able so she shook her shoulder slightly. The mass of brown hair that was visible shifted slightly as her friend nestled into the blankets that must seem wonderfully warm in comparison to the still damp weather.  
  
~Lilluil?~  
  
~.yes?~  
  
~Are you feeling better? How's your shoulder?~  
  
~Much better, tired though, and it's still sore. What can I do for you?~  
  
Iiten stepped forward and bowed. ~A few days ago you gave some healing plants to some hunters in the wood, they saved my life and I am forever grateful to you Lady Lilluil.~  
  
~.oh. I am glad that they came to such good use. I too am indebted to you, for I have never before heard Tanielle so alive at these hours, it is truly a once in a lifetime experience I had never expected. So seeing that we have gifted each other with considerable means I will be content to call it even on the condition that you bring me some food, and a drink, preferably hot.~  
  
Iiten bowed mockingly. ~It will be as you have commanded, M'lady.~  
  
~Wonderful, I shall sleep and await your immediate return with the edibles.~  
  
Tanielle smiled softly and tucked the blankets more firmly around Lilluil. Iiten smiled, how caring and thoughtful Tanielle was! He enjoyed the witticisms of her roommate too. Glancing at the bed he stiffened in shock, then quickly shook it off as Tanielle turned back to him murmuring about the bowl of soup. His mind was elsewhere though. No wonder why we couldn't find the slightest trace of her along the southern border! And then on a softer note. Legolas will be pleased. 


	20. No horseplay in the house

Chapter 20  
  
Her left shoulder throbbed at the precise level that made one want to roll and twist but not with enough severity that she couldn't resist such behavior. She curled in her blankets, twisted so she wouldn't touch the injured shoulder but leaning to that side almost instinctually to guard the weakness almost.  
  
She was glad that something had arisen from the encounter in the wood. It did add a positive note to the day which had been branded the day she led the orcs to the safe haven. He must have been pretty seriously injured though, to need both succor and silver fern. They were two of the most potent plants she knew of, the only stronger healing was the southern magic but accompanying all magic was the odd side effect.  
  
She was still tired. There must have been poison on the arrow that had hit her. She had all but forgotten that she had been hurt in the first place. From the start, she had been too preoccupied helping prepare for the long siege that had been predicted. She should have known better. The cries of orcs and occasionally that of the careless or unlucky elf prevented sleep lest exhaustion was upon you. The death screams and black tongue smote her ears, with a darkness she had never encountered and never wished to. She pulled the covers higher over her ears and her hand sought out her blade, tucked under the edge of the blankets beside her. Should they override the defenses she would not be left to their cruelties. She was descent if only for the quality of the blade and the trained reaction to block the first strike, regardless of all else. She clutched the sword tightly.  
  
A weight registered near her waist on the cot. The sword clicked almost imperceptibly as the small catch unhitched from the scabbard. A hand caught hers through the blanket though, sheathing the sword before even an inch of the sharp side of the blade could be withdrawn. She jerked to the side, snapping the blanket taunt and causing the hand to loose it's grip as well as any indention that might mark her movements. She drew back again, but the hand closed around her wrist moments after the catch was popped out of place.  
  
She struggled to breath normally. What could detect her movements so easily? An elf! A northie, northern spells! It certainly wasn't Tanielle either! She started to panic, the shield spell sign formed with her other hand, the activation word on her lips be there need. She watched as a slender fingered hand reached past her eyes to softly trace the curve of her hair. The caught a whiff of his scent. Legolas!?! She froze in surprise at the new information just as the weight on the cot and both hands abruptly removed themselves with a startled yet quelled surprise.  
  
Her eyes opened in confusion, the scene before her made her try to sit upright on the cot, but after a few moments of dizziness, she settled back down. Seluils stood knees bent apparently just having pulled Legolas, who was standing at the head of the bed off. The intense glares they traded were so fierce she pulled the blanket up even more, in a pointless but instinctive gesture. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the poised warriors, her nervousness growing to worry and then fear. What if one of them got hurt? What if they traded stories about her? What will my mother think if grown elven men see me in my nightgown? Wait Legolas already has.and more. She winced at the thought but her attention jumped back to the stand off at that moment.  
  
~What. Were you doing?~ Seluils snarled. His dueling knife wasn't drawn yet but his hand lurked just above it, threatening a quick rebuttal if the other elf gave the wrong answer.  
  
~I think the question is what do you think you were doing.~ He stated with dangerously calm. His hand was also hovering just over the hilt of his belt knife.  
  
~That's easy, I was catching up to one of the visiting archers when he accidentally wandered his way onto the third level, which I'm sure he must have forgotten is open to the colony only. Now what were you doing touching her as if you had the right?~  
  
~The right is mine.~  
  
~She wasn't downstairs when you were, and although I'm sure you clarivoyance is as clear as the next elves, no one in all the recorded history has been able to sense their other half before they met them.~  
  
~We've met before!~  
  
~Pray tell, what is her name then?~  
  
Silence. ~I thought so, Leave. Now!~ Legolas's hand settled on the hilt of his knife. Both weapons were out in a flash. No!  
  
She was about to interrupt when Iiten returned with a bowl of soup and a cup of warm wine. He stepped into their room at the same moment as Seluils raised his knife to block an attack from Legolas, his forearm connecting with the wooden vessel. Tanielle who was following behind Iiten received the would be contents of her dinner. Iiten flushed red and began to stammer an apology as she studied her dress in shocked silence that turned to rage. Lilluil covered her smile with the blanket, Tanielle although quiet usually didn't stand for fighting, of any sort among elves. She would sort it out.  
  
Sweeping past her newly discovered soul mate she strode up to Seluils and Legolas who had both arms bracing knives that were locked together at the hilts. She calmly walked under their raised arms and pistoned both arms out, hitting both elves directly in the stomach due to her shorter stature. Both staggered back, clutching winded tummies. Now that they were both sufficiently immobile she walked up to Seluils, grabbed his knife and sheathed it in his belt before slapping him clear across the face.  
  
The befuddled warrior gave her a look of pure confusion and covered his reddening cheek with a slim hand gently testing the severity of the wound. ~What did I do?~  
  
However she was already advancing on Legolas, who although stood his ground, sent several nervous glances at Seluils, or rather Seluils's face. Her hand whipped around, but when it stopped just in front of his face only a finger was extended in silent warning, she tilted her head forward slightly and then pointed at the ground. He obediently sank to the floor, quietly putting away his knife in the process.  
  
~You.~ She pointed at Seluils. ~Go get a bucket and a scrub brush and clean that up.~ She stated.  
  
~Tani-~ he began to protest.  
  
Her fingers snapped and the glare intensified. Seluils hurried off. ~Now. Who is he?~  
  
~That's Legolas, Lilluil is his.~ Iiten interjected. Tanielle sent him a withering stare. ~I mean he is hers...err.uh. what I mean is they're.each others.yeah. I'll go now shall I?~  
  
~Yes, Iiten.~ He turned and ran, leaping the mess of fallen stew.  
  
~Lets try again. Who are you.~ 


	21. Explinations all around

Chapter 21  
  
He might as well give her his hole name, royalty did hold some sway. It would make her more likely to believe him as well. ~Legolas Gr-~  
  
~Legolas is enough for now.~ She interrupted. ~Now Legolas what do you want from Lilluil?~  
  
Her love. ~She's my lady.~  
  
~That's funny I'm her roommate and I don't recall her saying anything on the subject.~  
  
His mouth was devoid of an answer to that question so he remained silent. She hadn't told anyone? Then why? Why had she returned to the North instead of running for the South when she had the chance?  
  
~I..I wanted to see for myself.~  
  
His gaze alit on her in seconds transferring almost instantaneously to the small wrap of bandages he could see just under the collar of her nightgown. She was injured! The urge to shoot more orcs arose and died just as quickly. He started to stand and then stopped and sank again at a look from Tanielle.  
  
~See what?~ Tanielle asked confusedly.  
  
~If true love was real.~ He whispered in understanding. Her eyes flickered to his briefly.  
  
~What would ever give you reason to doubt it?~  
  
~She's from the south.~ Tanielle's eyebrows quirked up, and she turned to the prone elven maiden for confirmation.  
  
The carrier of his heart closed her eyes and rolled so she was facing the trea, sighing. ~Yes, yes I am. I. wanted to see if all that northie junk, no offense intended, was real or not. And if I would miss anything when and if I ever returned home. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't doing the wrong thing, which I couldn't find out if you treated me like a southerner. I'm Sorry.~  
  
Tanielle blinked. ~You're from the south?~  
  
They could only see the back of her head, but the deep brown hair shook violently as Lilluil nodded. A deep sadness seeped into his mind as his enhanced hearing picked up a faint sound she's crying he crossed to the small cot regardless of whether the other elf approved or not, she didn't. He grasped her shoulder and worked an arm under her so he wouldn't hurt her damaged one and slowly pulled her into his lap. After a thoughtful moment, pulling up the blanket as well when he saw she was wearing only a thin night shirt. She hid her face in his tunic, shaking silently.  
  
Tanielle chewed on her lip a moment before leaving silently. After a while Seluils returned with bucket to quietly clean up the mess and after shooting an apologetic glance left just as quietly. 


	22. Talk

Chapter 22  
  
Lilluil wrung her hands nervously beneath the cover of her cloak. No need for them to see that she was nervous, a gentle elven maiden that needed sheltering. However she was, and while maintaining a look of calm agreement she wrung her hands out of their sight.  
  
They were sitting in her and Tanielle's room, or rather Tanielle was sitting. She was leaning against the tree half under the covers, still a little weak from the poison. The two elven men were leaning against a slim railing that she had mentally wished would collapse several times, Legolas was calm and thoughtful currently, his mental capabilities undistracted from her sudden appearance. Iiten looked uncomfortable, to her and Tanielle's amusement.  
  
The battle still progressed below them, Legolas had confirmed that they were winning "how could you ever doubt us?" and they were continuing to wear down the numbers of the orc group.  
  
"So is your name really Lilluil?" Tanielle asked. "I won't be offended if it isn't but I'd like to know what your real name is."  
  
She smiled at her friend, sometimes Tanielle rarely surprised her. "Yes, it is. It was simply that people would get awfully suspicious if I didn't respond to it."  
  
Tanielle smirked. "More like you couldn't think of one. A entire credible story but you couldn't come up with a name." She started laughing, a sharp contrast to the whiz of arrows stories beneath them. Lilluil fidgeted sharply and hid her glare beneath her hair.  
  
"Lilluil." Legolas murmured. She glanced up to see what he wanted but he was staring in thought at the tree a ways above her head. I hope he doesn't daydream while fighting.or other activities. She ducked her head as she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. It subsided instantly at Legolas's next comment though.  
  
"I want to take her to see Father." He announced. She fought the urge to fidget again. His father?  
  
"What about your." She went silent at Iiten's hurried shushing movement. She waited patiently for him to explain but Legolas had heard.  
  
"My mother died.a long time ago." He told her softly.  
  
Guilt rocked her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." She really didn't want him to feel bad. She wasn't sure she wanted his love yet. but she didn't want to kill him from sorrow before she ever got the chance to decide on it. He had held her for hours.she had felt so bad when Tanielle had come back with Iiten and announced the need for a talk. "An intelligent talk, with real thought which means we should all have our personal space to think in."  
  
"It's not your fault. I wish to know about your mother as well." But not my father anymore. She smiled understandingly. He would like her mother, and perhaps if her older sister liked him she could actually make this work. .if! She decided to make this work.  
  
"Well, I want to know if she can do all those cool spells!"  
  
Tanielle reached across to pinch him sharply. "Iiten! Shush! Lilluil, you don't need to tell us if you don't want to."  
  
The spells? She shrugged. "I know that you can do all of yours. It's not necessary for you to know, southern spells.aren't commonly used."  
  
Iiten frowned. "How do you know that we can do our spells? It's not normally talked about."  
  
Did they think she was blind, and amnesiac? "Well, your sight and hearing are much better than mine. The hunters arrived hours before one of you came up for food or anything. And the first was used on me."  
  
Tanielle gave Legolas a disapproving look. "I think I can understand her point of view now."  
  
He met her gaze evenly. "I used it for safety. At the time she was still completely in favor of southern views, I couldn't have her suiciding while I was traveling the trees."  
  
Iiten gave him a stern look now. "Why did you bring her up anyway, it was safe where we were and southern elves almost never get off the ground."  
  
Lilluil rolled her eyes. "Northie rumors. That's not true.exactly."  
  
Tanielle winced. "Could you not call us northies?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What about the fifth spell, or sense as we tend to think of it."  
  
She smiled slyly. "Tanielle was in an awful good mood yesterday." The smile grew. "An AWFULLY good mood."  
  
To her incredible amusement both Tanielle and Iiten found something on the ground intensely interesting. Whatever it was, was turning them lush shades of red. She glanced to Legolas to see if he was similarly amused but found him somber. I made him feel bad again. She snapped her mouth shut.  
  
That's right, there wasn't any question about it in the north. It was perfectly acceptable to know exactly who you would love. So there was never any reason not to hug and probably kiss too. She felt like apologizing again, but it wouldn't do any good. Actions spoke louder than words.  
  
"Okay, let's go see your father." The mood immediately perked up again.  
  
"Mm, he'll be able to help with the diplomatic area. Perhaps we'll be able to turn this into an alliance of sorts. I'm sure your father would approve of that."  
  
"Yes, I think that would persuade him well. But." Her hand fingering the hilt of her sword realized what it was doing. She stared down at her greatest accomplishment and realized it might be her greatest error as well. "But not the King." 


	23. Departure

Chapter 23

There had been an underlying feeling of worry all that morning, just detectable behind the usual good premonition that he had felt every morning since arriving at the colony. The last of the orcs had been defeated midmorning the previous day and the rest of it was dedicated to clean up; dragging the foul bodies to a distance where they could be burnt. Today they were to travel to the caves, where his father reigned. It was a scant three days by horseback and he wanted to get an early start.

Lilluil cautiously approached him, trying to appear calm but he could hear the difference in her step and breathing. Her horse was already prepared, he had seen to it first. He placed the brush on the edge of the fence and turned to look at her. She was truly a southern elf.

Her hair still hung free, unbound as was the way of the southern elves who didn't have to deal with the stray branches of the north woods. He would get her to braid it before they left. Her traveling clothes had obvious signs of alterations from what had to be southern design to more enclosing wraps for warmth. It was also obvious from her stride that she was still unused to wearing boots, even after the month or so since he had found her in the forest.

"I'm ready, to go that is." She told him, obviously nervous in his presence.

He grieved the difficulties that had made their relationship so awkward. "That's good. Come the rest of the group is almost ready to depart." He guided the horse forward with a hand on it's neck and started for the rest of the group. Eleven other horses were saddled and ready to go.

He waited to see if she needed aide, getting atop her horse, as she was not as tall as the rest of them. But she managed, using the fence as a step to climb atop with ease. Just as he swung astride Iiten and Tanielle came sliding down the rope to the ground.

Tanielle, to his surprise was not normally the commanding figure he had first met. After the first encounter she had, to Iiten's relief and surprise, switched back into a soft-spoken thoughtful maiden. She came running across the grass a few steps behind Iiten who whistled for his horse. Lilluil dismounted just in time to receive a crushing hug from the slim girl, and proceeded to quietly exchange a goodbye.

Iiten in the meantime was furiously stuffing provisions into one of his belt pouches. Legolas trotted over to him. "What are you doing Iiten? "

The elf leapt upwards and slid a leg across the back of his horse. "Coming with you of course, I was only late because Tanielle dearest wanted to give me a proper goodbye. She and I had a nice long talk and she decided that she had stuff to finish up before she moved into my flet. Naturally I wanted to stay but she convinced me that the group couldn't possibly function without me."

Legolas blinked and glanced at the second of the two women, who was pressing an extra, thicker cloak into Lilluil's hands despite protest and giving some last minute instructions.

"Oh, she also told me a few things that might help you about Lilluil." He started to chuckle. "Of course if you want to know them you better be nice." Legolas scowled, but Iiten continued. "Apparently she's a grand cook, especially in the wilderness and I don't intend on missing out on southern recipes so make sure you share any tidbits you happen to be granted with." He grinned sadistically.

Legolas shook his head in annoyance and turned to check on the ladies again. Still talking, thoughtfully he tuned up his hearing just enough to see the topic.

"…it's real, the guys actually do feel a link, some women have been known to feel it too but they're quite rare."

"I still don't know about this whole thing…despite everything it still seems a little far fetched."

"Lilluil, do you really harbor any real distaste for him? I know that you had a rather bad first impression but they're men, they aren't known for subtly, especially in this area. If you stop referring to what he's done that's silly you'll realize that the two of you are perfect for each other. Besides you look so cute together…"

"Tanielle!"

"Just relax. If it makes you feel any better he's new to this too. Given he's grown up with it happening around him but the guys really don't know anything about it until they find us. Iiten told me all about it last night I can tell you…Legolas stop eavesdropping."

He quickly subdued the spell and looked for a distraction. Iiten's grinning face didn't help much, and he could feel her watching him. Probably with intense disapproval. After another minute or so Tanielle gave her another hug, which she returned naturally. He couldn't help but feel jealous, even though Tanielle was female. Finally she darted back to the colony and Lilluil climbed back on top of her horse.

Holil rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

They rode for distance, to get to another outpost before night fell. In accordance with what Aragorn had told him about her abilities she turned out to be quite proficient on a horse. She kept pace with the group easily and stayed pretty close, occasionally shooting wary glances at the passing wood, although it was probably out of unfamiliarity with the terrain. They made good time and reached their destination an hour before sunset without problems. Once there, they gave the control of their mounts over to Fathiel who winked at him and led the herd to a guarded clearing not far away.

He walked with her as they traveled the last little portion on foot to where they could get high enough to reach the level of the flets. Iiten sidled up beside them walking in pace on the other side of her.

"So how did you enjoy the ride Lilluil, the north is quite different from the south isn't it?"

She nodded. "Quite different, a lot denser."

"I saw you studying the foliage the entire way, how is it you know so much about northern plants for a southern elf?"

She shrugged. "Some are in the south too."

"Like the silver fern? And Sucor?" he pressed.

"No, we have different ones but I learned them all at the same time."

"A learned lady, wonderful! Would you happen to know what the Fostav plant looks like?"

Legolas blanched and swatted at Iiten over her head. "You taint her with your perversions! Go annoy someone else." Iiten ducked the swing and ran off to join another discussion laughing. Fostav was an herb often drunk in wine at festivals and before a wedding night. He didn't want her to think that northern elves were all like Iiten… Unknown to him though she was struggling not to smile under the hood of her cloak.

They arrived at the angled fallen tree which was used to get up to the flet when Holil confronted them.

"We are currently lacking some various items, and since Lilluil is knowledgeable about them we were wondering if she'd be willing to collect some for us."

"It'd be a pleasure, do you have a list of any particulars?"

"Yes actually." He handed her a small slip of paper and a basket, a line of seven or eight trailed down the center of the paper.

Legolas looked over the list as well, recalling one or two. "I'll go with her."

Holil smiled slyly. "Take your time, but some are needed for dinner, so be back before it's too dark." He winked at Lilluil who fidgeted. Legolas smiled and waved him off, leading her into the woods.


	24. Hard Acceptance

Chapter 24

She had never been more nervous collecting herbs in her life. He walked right beside her, unlike in the south were she would flank or follow him and it was unnerving that he could and was constantly watching her. She bent to sever some sage, which she tucked in the basket next to the other herbs. She still didn't know how much he had heard of the earlier conversation that morning. It had not left her alone that he might know what she had said while talking to Tanielle, or what Tanielle had said to her.

"You're not scared of me are you?" She jumped about a foot into the air and snapped about to face him. He was staring straight at her so acutely she had to look away.

Scared of him? Of course not. Well not really, he hadn't hurt her at all, or done anything. He was a hunter sure, but there were hunters in the south as well. They carried bows and knives and fought just as fiercely, she was sure. He hadn't done anything wrong really, he had comforted her and helped her heal, and _kidnapped me from our journey north…_ Threatened her father, sent men after her, placed spells on her.

"Not really, no." She replied. Putting as much calmness in it as she could muster.

"You're a very bad liar." He commented sadly.

"I haven't had much practice." She answered. Then bluntly. "I'm sorry."

He looked up curiously. "Whatever for?"

She slid the herb knife back into the sheath woven into the basket so she didn't kill herself fidgeting with it. "Well I know you must be unhappy that you're stuck with me and all. I don't know any of the traditions and there'll probably be issues between our regions because it's not a tradition we uphold. You'd probably be much happier with a northern elf…I saw how quickly Tanielle accepted it and she and Iiten are…"

"Iiten's not exactly a normal elf." He was smirking. "I can't say he's the only one who's gotten so far so quickly with their lady but it's not normal or anything."

She quickly searched the ground for more herbs so he couldn't see her embarrassment. "Oh."

Almost immediately she was pulled backward and held against him, his head was bent so his cheek was pressed against her hair. "Lilluil, you mean much more to me than anyone else ever could. I wouldn't choose anyone else if I could because I know you're perfect for me. The fact that it's divine means that it's supposed to work both ways as well. If I would be happier with someone else I wouldn't confront a whole party of south elves and chase you all the way to the southern boarder just to keep you with me."

"But…"

She didn't get the chance to continue though because he spun her around and the rest of her protest was lost in the sensation of his kiss.

It was oddly similar to the first. The predusk light causing everything to seem a shade grayer and unreal compared to the two of them, the seclusion in a grove of taller trees. But the kiss was different.

Not like the first chaste one at all. His encompassing arms enclosed her while he manipulated her senses. It was satisfyingly long, softly caressing her lips, although she didn't respond to it. It was gentle without demanding anything in return and she relaxed into his embrace as it continued. When it finally ended, he pulled back, opening his eyes slightly to gaze down at her intimately.

She searched his face for signs of anything. His relentless patience with her combined with all the care and understanding that she had felt through his touch was ground shaking. She had never witnessed, never heard of such blind devotion in the south. He really did believe it with all of his being, not questioning it in the least, not even with her who came from a society believing it was a fool's rumor. All her life she had prepared for a beneficial marriage in the south, where things like this were only in the lore books. Here in the north happily ever after really did exist.

She had denied it to him for a month of what must have been agony. She felt like apologizing again, but what would another 'I'm sorry' mean when she used it so often. His face wavered as she tried to suppress tears she had always hidden. She dropped the basket and wrapped her arms up around him.


	25. Back at the flet

Chapter 25

Legolas obligingly kissed her again, tightening his hold when she turned away to hide in his shoulder the despair he'd already seen. She clung to him as if for support and he grieved pain she endured from all the teachings she had to deny in order to accept him.

She fit perfectly inside his arms, his missing half. He barred the world from harming her, or barred her from leaving him and plotted to steal some more of her sage while he relished their soothing scent in her hair. Then another scent reached him.

"Come, we better start back, I can smell the bread from here."

She laughed slightly. "Men."

He gave her another reassuring hug and they started back towards the flet. She was a lot more comfortable with him when he had to carry her up to the flet thankfully so he didn't have to resort to calming her again. It was well past dark by the time they made it back though, and when he entered there were many mischievous smiles greeting him.

He managed to get stew and bread for both of them and they sat back against one of the low walls to eat. Almost immediately Iiten plopped down next to her. "Ah good, you're back. And smiling! What a pleasant surprise Lilluil you weren't trying to seduce him out there were you?"

She almost dropped her bowl in surprise. "What? No, no! Nothing of the sort." She stammered unable to control a flush from spreading. Legolas grinned at her reaction.

"Ah, must have been the opposite way around then. Legolas, how could you do such a thing? Here we all were waiting for something to flavor the stew with and you keep us all waiting how heartless can you be? Plus distracting this poor innocent elven maiden from trying to dutifully collect herbs for us. You never cease to amaze me!"

Legolas merely arced an eyebrow. "But can you blame me?"

The flet which had gone silent as soon as Iiten began talking erupted in whoops and cheers. Lilluil was having a very difficult time eating.

Fathiel having come up beside Iiten pulled him up and sat down in his place. "Go away Iiten, hogging the Lilluil's company like this it's no wonder Legolas has to seclude her just to keep people like you away." Legolas smiled in appreciation.

"I'm Fathiel, and you must be the legendary Lilluil."

"Pleased to meet you, legendary?"

"Well for the amount of time we first saw you it was as if you were a dream. You were there, then gone. Questionably believable, to all of us except Legolas over there who went near wild with worry."

"Really?"

"Yep, he had us searching dawn to dusk for three days until a messenger arrived from King Aragorn you know. With orcs wandering the woods as you've no doubt seen we all really expected the worst."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"It is already forgiven, it was his fault anyway for leaving your side. Off that subject, how do you like the north?"

"It's different. A lot sharper… and colder. It never gets this cold down in the south, ever."

"That's okay, I'm sure Legolas here will be more than happy to warm you up." He laughed at her blush. "Yes I suppose we're a lot more open in the north too."

Lilluil was now hiding in her cloak and he felt sympathy enough to defend her. "So what's happening tomorrow, have they decided which route to take?"

"The quick one, straight through. Time over safety but we don't know what's happened so far in concern to the southern elves yet." He sighed. "It wasn't really a decision."

Legolas nodded understandingly. Doing a sprint through the denser woods and having the possibility of confronting spiders wasn't nearly as threatening as not reaching the caves fast enough to prevent a possible war. That was of course the worst case scenario, but they didn't know how high in status Lilluil, or rather, her father was. Actually he could probably ask her that…

"Lilluil?" She was asleep, in the short period of time he had talked to Fathiel. Her head was bent slightly hanging forward in a position that would result in neck aches in the morning. Leaning over he shifted the bowl out of her hands and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his cloak around both of them. She shifted a little and then settled down to sleep again. Fathiel smiled and straightened his back against the railing to sleep.


	26. Through the woods

Chapter 26

Lilluil shifted on the horse as they passed another dark patch of dead looking trees. Legolas next to her gave her a curious glance but she shook her head slightly. It had been an interesting morning. Waking up warm and comfortable and curled up on his lap. No one commented on it either, for which she was glad. Now they were quietly passing through forest, much darker than before. The group was riding close, the necks and flanks of their horses sometimes overlapping to keep the group closer knit than usual. It made her only too nervous. 

There had also been no talking since they'd entered and every single one of the hunters were carrying long spears in their hands. How she missed the safety of the southern woods. A bird's shriek caused everyone to tense slightly but they quickly relaxed. They must have been able to see what it was with their heightened hearing.

Then their group stopped, completely. Halted in the exact step they were just about to take. There was a moment of silence and then every elf readied their spears. Her hand trickled down the inside of her cape to rest on the hilt of her sword.

There was a faint breeze next to her, and as she turned Legolas completed the thrust, swinging spear and the spider it had impaled over his head and throwing it into the trees. More of the giant spiders emerged from the woods, not dropping from above but scuttling up from the ground so their soft bellies weren't penetrable. The spears went to good use, jabbing at the hard shells of the spiders as they tried to snap at the horses which were under tight rein to keep from moving too much. 

She had yet to draw her sword, for some reason she was hesitant for them to find out about her skill in that particular area. The two elves on her right protected most of her while Legolas directly on her left was defending that side. But they weren't getting far, the long spears were excellent for reaching the two foot tall and four foot wide insects but the sharpened points weren't capable of piercing the armored backs. Every now and then a spider would make a mistake and the diamond shaped steel would slice open a underside but there were around forty spiders and the spears were tiring to wield.

When a spider managed to sidle up next to her while the two elves on her right were distracted it left her a choice between using the sword or a spell. She whipped the length of metal out of her dress's scabbard. She leaned and sliced off the creature's four left legs with a swing. It let out the most high pitched shrieking hiss she hurriedly swung again to take off the creature's head and end it. When she straightened she found that the distraction had given some elves the chance to flip some shocked ones and spear them, cutting the number down substantially. Lilluil after a quick glance around wiped the yellow goo off her sword with a piece of material, which she then discarded and sheathed it. Hopefully no one had seen…

The feverish atmosphere during which she calmed the skittish horses and keep her feet high enough out of the reach of insects that got close enough took three heartbeats and an entire hour to finish. Twilight dawned on them as the last of the hissing arachnids was killed. They rode into the night to get to the caves by just after midnight, where she was placidly led to a bedroom and promptly fell asleep clothes and all.

Dawn brought an interesting confrontation. She was elven, so when the door to wherever she was sleeping opened she did wake, but was too tired to do much but acknowledge the fact that someone had indeed opened the door. It was not interesting, urgent or particularly important in her mind so she set about going back to sleep.

The person sleeping behind her with an arm wrapped around her waist did though. He removed his arm, which was annoying because it was quite warm, and sat up. She scowled and snuggled farther into the covers.

"Father, what a surprise to see you."

The door shut with a click, with people on the other side obvious from to the murmurs of disagreement. "I assure you Legolas, my surprise is much greater."

"Father, I would like you to meet-"

"Lilluil Kyrene Alcentese, her father is in my throne room."

She abruptly woke up completely. _His_ throne room. She cracked her eyes open and glanced around. A gray stone room with ivy growing literally everywhere. She was wearing her undershirt but not much else and lying in a very elaborate bed made up of some northern tree, she didn't recognize it. The elf standing just before a thick wooden door and holding a dirt smeared tunic by two fingers was frighteningly similar to the elf sitting next to her, only with white gold hair. Her ears started to tingle with the cold and she slipped back under the covers.

"Wonderful." She remarked dryly. "Legolas since your father is the _King_ wasn't it possible to get a warm room?" She asked sarcastically.

"You can thank him for that Lady, he was given the choice but he wanted the joint hot spring chamber instead."

Legolas laughed forcefully. "Ah well, Father-"

"Let me guess, you want me to arrange for the lady to stay?" He asked dryly.

"Yes please." Legolas grinned.

"Now why should I do that when you practically took her hostage at arrow point from them instead of leading them to me and letting me handle the entire thing from the start?"

"What would she have thought?"

"I have no idea, let's ask; Lady?"

"I don't know, I'd have to have a look at the hot spring he traded a warm room for."

"Well there you have it." The King concluded.

"Father! Please! She means everything to me!"

She peeked over the edges of the covers at a stricken Legolas and a calmly considering King Thranduil. King Thranduil _Greenleaf_. No wonder it had sounded familiar. Legolas's father arched an eyebrow and dropped the shirt back onto the table. "Well Legolas, considering everything you've done so far I don't know if I should. However you are my only son, just don't expect anything for your next birthday." He strode out still maintaining the serious face.

Legolas smiled and slid back down. She snuggled in for warmth and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about father, he really wouldn't do that." He was so warm! "Next time you should probably curtsy though, he places a lot of importance on manners."

"Next time get a rug."


	27. Demands to pleads

Chapter 27

Legolas matched the glare of Luineroth the representative of the southern King who was contesting Lilluil's right to stay. If the negotiations failed they would still have time, it was autumn and southern elves wouldn't be able to stand the winter. However a thought nagged at his mind. Besides her status what was important enough for the Southern King to get involved? And while on that matter why was she headed for the ice elves?

"You are aware of our stand when it comes to this, arguing the authenticity of our beliefs has no weight here." He father stated.

Legolas stood to the right of the throne that his father sat on, Luineroth stood in the center of the room and Lilluil was sitting on a chair to his right, head bowed. They had to respect southern traditions as well, including the one where women didn't hold part in diplomatic discussions.

"Very well, that does still not alter the fact that she was betrothed to another southern elf at the time." He glanced at Lilluil, her head shook ever so slightly.

King Thranduil remained stoic. "Was she married yet?"

"No."

"Then as far as we are concerned she was single."

"But-"

"Then as far as we are concerned she was single."

"Yes Milord. But she is only a normal elf, she hardly has the training or the traits for such a marriage, it would be best if she simply returned to the south to marry one in her own class."

"Are you doubting the judgement of my son, the prince?"

"No, Milord. But-"

"Tell me if she is the insignificant maiden that you're describing why is it so vital that she return to the south?"

"…as I said she was betrothed Milord, to a nephew of the king. He had taken quite a fancy to her so naturally at her abduction he was quite upset."

Lilluil's hands were white as they sat clasped in her lap. "I see, and the king supports this because of that? I am sorry, but none of the reasons you've given me are substantial enough for me to uproot one of the longest traditions we've held to. She will be staying."

Luineroth fell to his knees. "Please let family at least say goodbye to her then? She was on her way to visit cousins in the mountains, at least let her have one last season amongst her family?"

Legolas glanced suspiciously at the man, it didn't seem plausible that he could go from demanding to pleading so easily. Even at the rate his father stripped down people's arguments this was unrealistically quick. "I shall allow her to visit her relatives in the north, but as for her southern family they are invited to visit her within my domain. You are also invited to attend the wedding when it takes place."

Luineroth rose slowly. "I suppose that shall have to do, thank you for your generosity your majesty." He bowed and was led out of the room. Legolas turned to Lilluil.

"How much of that was true?"

"I was not betrothed, to anyone to my knowledge."

"Why were you headed to your cousins?"

"They felt I needed a bit more teaching than they could provide down south."

"In what way exactly?" Probed Thranduil.

"I took a few liberties in the south they felt that my cousins could fix."

"What liberties."

"Smithing…?"

"Smithing?" Thranduil asked incredulously. 

"Like my sword." She timidly pulled it out of the scabbard and handed it over for examination. Thranduil frowned at it for a moment feeling the weight and balance. Still frowning he flicked it in Legolas's direction. Legolas leaped backwards but two severed golden threads floated to the ground. "Ah." He beckoned her up and she quickly moved out of the way as he sliced at the chair. It passed through it without pause. He beckoned to a guard. "Draw your sword, and hold it." Idly he swung the blade downwards onto the other sword, there was faint friction but it passed through as well upon hitting the floor though it shattered. Lilluil winced. He shooed the guard.

"Very fine edge, very poor make. That was deliberate though wasn't it."

"Yes, it was."

He thought for a moment. "A while ago my spies in the south reported-"

"You have spies in the south?"

He glanced at her dully. "A while ago my spies in the south reported someone known as the 'master weaponsmith'. However the incident and details were quickly hushed but they managed to find out that it was in fact a she and could make blades like no other. She was called the weaponsmith because blades was all she could make, daggers, swords, axes but she was completely useless when it came to armor, shields and functioning tools, that wouldn't happen to be someone you know would it?"

"That's me, yes."

"Ah so that trip to your cousins where making weapons is looked upon as barbaric because of their cleansing power…was an effort to smite the skill."

"Yes."

He continued to stare at her. "And the whole reason that the southern king wants you back…"

"Yes?" She answered timidly.

He straightened in his chair and squared his shoulders. "That's all, you may go. Both of you." He made a shooing gesture.

"Thank you father."

"Thank you." Lilluil echoed.

He waved his hand. "Yes, yes. I couldn't very well have had him falling for a less beautiful girl now could I? Think of his children, with you he should be fine."


	28. Back South

Chapter 28

Lilluil watched the door close after him and headed for the small archway on the left side of the room. She had to see this spring that he had traded sanity for. She hadn't bathed for three days. Three days! Besides hot springs were rare, especially up north and any chance for a warm bath was one she was going to take.

The small archway began a short hallway which expanded into the spring. It was a clean walled cave, no intricate carvings on the visible wall. Thick green ivy had climbed up the walls to a small vent in the ceiling where a mirror carefully reflected light into the room. The spring was radiating heat and steam and as cold as she was it seemed like a dream come true. She ran back to the main room and grabbed some of her sage leaves from the belt pouch sitting on the table, she had seen him take them the day before, and ran back to the spring to warm up. 

There was fuzzy cotton cloth to dry off on after she was clean, and she slipped back into her dress several degrees warmer and a world happier. Walking back down the hall she saw a small note lying on the bedside table to the right. She turned to pick it up…

Her neck hurt. Tentatively she reached up a hand only to have it snatched and pulled across her waist by the hand that had been around her waist. Holding her up. On a horse. Abruptly she blinked, the harsh sunlight tearing at the corners of her eyes. She recognized the dark part of the forest that they were hurtling through. Miles from the Palace… What had happened?

She remembered the hot spring, and then a note? Shortly after that. She had reached down to pick it up but couldn't recall actually touching the paper. Now she was going back the way she had come last night. A quick glance told her these were southerners she was traveling with. Up ahead she could see her father's straight form on another horse. They were racing at a fast clip through the forest. Trying to get away.

She instinctively slid her free hand down to her hip. Her scabbard was empty, King Thranduil had shattered it on the throne room floor. She glanced at the blade of the person she was riding with, not one of her swords. Not one of her friends. She twisted in the saddle, thrusting an elbow back and connecting with a soft tunic. Immediately she grabbed the horse's mane and jerked. Whinnying in protest the sleek brown mare reared and flailed her front legs.

Lilluil held tightly to the mane, but the person held just as tightly to her. Her hand slipped and they crashed to the ground. Frantically she leapt to her feet and made for the woods off the side of the path, she heard an odd whirring noise.

More riding, this time behind the rider with her hands bound around his waist. Needless to say it was very uncomfortable for both of them. They rode throughout the night and well into the morning hours. The next morning had them on the south edge of the northern woods. Although she couldn't see she guessed that Legolas had notified his human friend again. Humans could be the most annoying creatures.

They milled for a while, she couldn't hear or see what was happening. Her arms ached from being in the same position and her the rope was tight on her wrists causing her hands to tingle. Not to mention a day and a half of hard riding, and not being able to tend to the two bruises she knew were on the nape of her neck. With a jerk they were off. Galloping across man country towards the promise of woods on the other end of the plains.

Farming men scattered as they charged down the main road, leaping into the fields of grain and corn on either side of the road as they barreled past. Looking sideways she could see the city in the distance, the great arced doors opening as they noticed the group tearing through their country.

"HALT!" She recognized the voice, this time reassuring instead of condemning. They didn't stop though, or even slow. Instead the steeds were urged on faster, preparing to ram through whatever blockade was before them. Despite her attempts she couldn't prevent visions of being thrown from the horse and crushed under the elf she was tied to, or getting caught in the swing of a sword. She could feel the person she was holding tense, and at that knowledge she tensed too.

Whinnying resounded in the air, as well as shouts for control. Two horses and their human riders appeared in her vision to the right, galloping heedless into the farmland. Their group rode through the chaos as more stones flew from the darkness of the forest at the flanks of the opposing riders. There was a moment of hurried movement and then the forest embraced them.

They rode past the boarder flets where she was traded off onto another rider and continued on towards the seaside capital where the rest of her family, and the King resided. As they traveled she contemplated the situation. They were deep into the south now, but all she could find joy in was the warmer weather. The southern elves were even stricter and tougher on security than the northern elves. Nothing evil or even remotely dark was permitted within their boarders, if one was found it was hunted down immediately, not even slightly like the north where orc attacks still existed. If he came for her, he would find himself in a much direr situation than she had been in. Even more so because his intentions would be known by her father, who would no doubt link a northern intruder as a rescue party for her. At the best they might release him back into the plains, at the worst he could be imprisoned for any amount of years. Her thoughts turned more and more concerned until the weariness of two days of non stop travel caught up with her and exhausted, she fell asleep.

She awoke in her own bed, in her own house with the scents of tropical blossoms heavily accenting the warm breeze. Paper scraped to her right, in front of the window. She turned her head on the pillow and opened her eyes.

"Vynel what's happening?" Simvynel, her older sister sat in the chair of woven rushes, calmly reading a book. She was a good millennia older than her, cleverer, wiser, just as beautiful and detested by their father. The fact that Vynel, her nick name for her, was reading a book was evidence that their father was currently not at home. Vynel was forbidden from reading, helping visibly in family affairs, and much else. She was renounced only not in words, because to declare it verbally would mean she was a disgrace and that would damage the entire family. Emerald eyes, the twins to her own looked up somberly.

"Father went wild and then called together a small group with the King's favor to retrieve 'potentially dangerous knowledge' from northern possession. You're confined to the house and, betrothed to some insignificant relative of the crown. He's out right now, working on the wedding preparations. They figure if they can have you settled down by the time the north's messengers arrive your future is secure in their hands. You have six days to get away. Now let's hear about your adventure."

Lilluil recounted in specific detail all she could remember of the past month's events, from leaving the group to charging the barricade just outside the boarder. Vynel nodded understandingly as she accounted her new relationship with the north's prince. Horses sounded in the entrée way.

Her sister rose, noting her page number before she shut the book. "I'll see what I can do, in the meantime get dressed and eat something."

"Vynel, I don't think I can just slip back into southern life, what good will things like that do for me?"

Vynel's eyebrow quirked. "Dress in something pleasing yet durable, so when he returns you look nice and can leave immediately. Stamina is also required for travel." The sound of a door opening below them made her turn and walk towards the door. "Try to appear as if you came back willingly, it will be easier to leave if they're not watching you constantly."

Her door shut without a click behind her sister. She slipped off the bed and started on the plate of fresh fruits and warm bread left on her side table. More things she'd missed from the south. Sweet tartness of the fruit slices woke her up completely, shattering all traces of sleep onto the sharp taste. After she was full she bathed, something she had yearned for during the last two days of grungy haste, and donned a chestnut brown dress. It was of fine make, but it would blend in perfectly with the trees. The sea broke against the golden sand outside the picture of her window. She opened her door and left the safety of her room.


	29. Behind Enemy lines

Chapter 29

Legolas and his group waited in the barn for the sun to set. They had traveled there secretly hidden on the back of a wagon amongst the various crops so to hide in there undetected by the southern elves. They were wearing light cloaks of tan material to blend in with the wheat field that spanned the last distance between them and the wood. Cloaks that could be quickly discarded to reveal the forest gear beneath once they'd reached the tree line. The crimson light on the back wall dimmed and then snuffed out altogether as the day's light vanished entirely. Twelve wheat impersonating rescuers leapt into the field.

Stealthily Legolas and Fathiel advanced on the edges of the wood, moving with imperceptible slowness all senses tuned up to the extreme. He could see the darkened shapes of elves moving about on suspended bridges that lined the edge of the forest, just beyond the first thick layer. Getting in would be difficult.

"There aren't that many of them. If we can arrange a distraction far to one side, we may be able to sneak in unnoticed."

Legolas grimaced. "They're all carrying slings and blunted arrows, whomever the distraction is will have a hard time."

Fathiel smiled somberly and slipped backwards. He picked up a faint trail of hesitant agreement and then silence. Fathiel appeared at his side again and tensed for a run. He rose slightly to increase his speed and waited, muscles bunched for a leaping start.

After a few moments all of the guards he could see turned and then ran to the right drawing bows. Iiten threw off his torn cloak and openly charged the wood to their right, dodging a barrage of blunted projectiles as he trampled the grain.

Legolas didn't hesitate and darted forwards into the brush, Fathiel and Holil flanked him on either side. Their group slipped into the darkness of the forest unnoticed. Immediately they discarded their cloaks bundling them and burying them under a layer of the dark leaves. The guards were still distracted thanks to Iiten and they slipped under the hanging walkway to the deeper forest.

Shortly the dirt lightened into the white gold sand which sank with their footsteps. Protruding from the soft ground were odd serrated trees with branches only at the top and too thin to bear any steady weight. The odd trees ranged from shoulder height, with the frilled fronds brushing their necks to soaring far above them. They continued south, heading towards the distant pounding of salt water on sand.

It was much more difficult to detect the sound of walking but thanks to their tuned up senses they heard the group moving towards them. They had barely enough time to climb up one of the taller trees, shielded by the fronds. It was a group of three, one of which, Iiten was supported by the other two and being virtually dragged along. If it were not for his occasional steps he would have thought him unconscious. From where he was in the space above he could see the many bruises that Iiten had suffered all over his form. He must have ploughed on until he had to stop due to the amount of injuries.

Since it was the surest and quickest way to find the city, they followed the trio. They had been trailing the other group for only a few miles when another group came up behind them. This group though was not escorting someone, they were hunting someone. A group of near twenty was heard behind them. The soft SShh of moving sand would never have been noticed if Iiten hadn't had a sudden collapse and call them all to a halt. In the silence they detected their followers. Legolas didn't want to have to reveal more of their number, he had planned on having near all of them to help search the city but it was inevitable in this situation.

"I didn't realize they could track things in this stuff." Fathiel hissed angrily, kicking at the sand. "Damn southies!"

Legolas silenced him with a look and after a quick calculation the ten other members of their group split up and began running in various directions. There was an instant reaction, the group tracking them had almost converged on them already and they easily saw the ten or so figures running with difficulty across the sand. The effect was instantaneous. The group shattered and raced off in pursuit of the sprinting elves. As far as they could see not many actual fights took place. Five or six were knocked out by well aimed blunted arrows, or stones hurled from cloth and leather slings. Another two were tackled, pinned and tied while the last few managed to engage their pursuers in combat. However none managed to get far. Legolas and Fathiel waited until they were all shifted or led away from where they were hiding before descending. Only then did he climb down to the level of the fronds. They were flat on top, a mat of overlapping leaves. He leapt onto the top of one, and then to the next. Southern elves could never track a skill they had never learned. Slowly, but undetectably the two made their way after Iiten, towards the city, and hopefully Lilluil.

They reached the city at midnight. The houses were built twenty feet off the ground in courtyards of sand walled in by walls woven with the fronds. There were hundreds of them, all similar in style and make, the only difference being size and shape in some cases. He froze in the face of the sheer numbers, rows and rows of the elegant woven houses. She was in one room, in one house somewhere among them all and he had no idea where to start.

Fathiel dragged him into a courtyard with a yank as elves turned onto the slim alley. They pressed up against the cold stone, hugging the shadow darkened wall. The footsteps disappeared around another corner and they stepped out onto the street again.

Kirel leveled his wooden staff at the first elf's neck and smiled. "What have we here?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the unexpected foe. He vaguely remembered the elf as the sensible one in charge of the party he had taken Lilluil from originally. He had encouraged her to leave, he had seen him nod slightly when she looked to him for his opinion, but that didn't mean he respected them. In all likelihood, he was simply being practical, considering the statistics and logically saw that they had little chance of doing anything but what he had done. At the time Legolas's party had a huge advantage on them. Now Kirel on his own held a huge advantage, that of territory.

Kirel was also aware of this. "We've been expecting you," he told them smugly. "But who is your companion."

Fathiel scowled, and remained silent.

Another elf passed by, Kirel quickly lowered his staff and glared at the figure with annoyance. "Come on, this way." He started purposefully down the street. Legolas and Fathiel had no choice but to follow him. If they disobeyed, he had only to call out and they would be immensely overwhelmed. When odds are more than three to one the one is more likely to be heavily injured due to the sheer confusion of mass amounts of fighters attacking all at once without regard to the others.

He led them into a courtyard and a groundlevel stone building right on the edge of the water. Kirel grinned as he spotted the figure leaning casually against one of the walls, a small lantern of iridescent green-blue hanging loosely from one hand.

Legolas ran forward as soon as he spotted the figure. Lilluil! Three feet before he reached her though, she held out a stopping hand. With her other hand she lifted the lantern, several bright pearls hanging by strings in a metal ball covered with sea-green cloth. She was not Lilluil.

Almost an exact replica though, she had flowing brown hair but a few shades darker. Her eyes were the same too, but the soul behind them had seen so much more, more pain, more joy, more everything. Inside also lurked a keen mind, that could tell more about him at a glance than he could ever hope to perceive about it's owner. She scoffed lightly, switched the lantern from one hand to the other and then pulling back slightly punched him in the gut. Kirel grinned. He doubled over in pain, clenching his teeth to keep from making a sound. She shook out her hand and slipped the ribbon back around her wrist.

"Serves you right for not guarding her carefully enough." She stated bluntly. "Come on, I'll take you to her, no doubt she's eager to see you too."

Fathiel placed a questioning hand on his back but Legolas shrugged it off and hurried to keep up with her. He quickly glanced over her slim form, the tall proud stature with a posture that demanded respect. For some reason he couldn't see her as Lilluil's sister in any way but appearance. She was nothing like the understanding gentle girl he knew.


	30. Reunited

Chapter 30

Lilluil sipped the cool fruit juice and gazed sorrowfully at her mother. The older elven lady, although you couldn't tell, delicately created a frond down the sleeve of a shirt with her needle and thread. The slim light leaves steadily grew a faint shadow as she watched.

"It goes faster if you try to stitch, Lilluil."

With patient tolerance she bowed her head back to a weaving knotted ivy that seemed to stretch and curl before her fingers. In a moment another broad smooth leaf arched away from the vine and caught reflected a ray of the sun back at her.

"Mother…"

"Don't start Lilluil, you know it goes against the rules." Her mother reprimanded, cleanly slicing off the rest of her sentence.

"But Mother, he's the Prince Father could not find a better match!" She protested. That if anything should be able to reach her. Marriages were done for power and you couldn't get more than marrying into royalty.

"A northern Prince," her mother corrected. "I do believe at their status even the lowliest of southern elves could surpass him. Besides you're betrothed now, no more of this talk. Lord Rodariel will think you're not devoted as a wife."

She clenched her teeth and held her tongue. That solved her question if whether or not her mother could be persuaded to help her. As soon as she had stepped outside her room her father had put her under her mother's watch. There were guards outside the door! The ivy on her skirt twined around the wrist and merged back into itself, pale ivory flowers bowed their heads in defeat along the hem. Surprised, she flared their stems in a rebellious curling pattern. She had thought that just maybe, her mother would understand the situation, after all her mother's was an arranged marriage. One she hadn't particularly been willing to. But her attempts at rallying her to her cause weren't working as effectively as she had hoped. Every justification and argument had been dashed to pieces against her mother's stone hard reasoning.

However she wasn't totally without allies. Kirel had visited her almost as soon as she got back, with congratulations on her betrothal "You must be so happy" and help. One of the fire pits in the back of the forge would be free later that night with a load of steel by it. He would also keep an eye out for any unknown but not unexpected visitors. Apparently such a feat had happened before.

There were guards all over the city and the border had been restocked as well as a good number more elves being shifted from other areas to watch the north. After digesting the info he had brought she progressed onto other info. He was well, his reputation was not damaged due to her disappearance and no, he was still single.

"You should get yourself a wife Kirel, one who truly belongs to you." She scorned him.

He laughed lightly but without humor and ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing is as simple as said, Lady Lilluil."

Now Kirel was out in the city keeping watch and Vynel had disappeared as soon as her father had arrived and not been seen since. She was beginning to suspect a bit more had happened between her sister and her father since she left. They usually didn't talk to each other but not to the extent that where one completely avoided the other.

She had expected Aevonien to visit her too. Her friend and place to confide the excitable energetic elf had yet to show herself. She would visit her if she could but she was guarded to say the least. Walking across town was unheard of when getting a drink from the kitchen was out of the question. She scowled at the stitches under her fingers, the tamed short streaks of forest and deep green.

"Mother, why has Aevonien not visited yet?"

Her mother didn't even glance up from her work. "She's visiting later tonight."

Oh, good. She needed to talk to her immediately. Even through her trip north she had yet to meet someone quite like Aevonien, who was slightly smarter than her sister in the aspect that she didn't declare war on her father when they disagreed on things. Simvynel absolutely refused on some fronts, to their father's face. She was never hurt because of them though, only restricted, more and more. She glared at the flowers on the hem, pretty fragile and pointless, just like women. With renewed vigor she began embroidering the ivy up to the skirt's waist carefully sewing two layers of the fabric together to create a sheath for the sword she would be making that night. 

Night didn't come fast enough, but it came all the same and when the slight draft from her open door filtered past her face she slipped out of her bed with every intention of taking out her anger on some undeserving piece of metal. However when Simvynel smiled she knew something else was up, she crept across the hall into her sister's room, the sword would have to wait until later.

The memories invoked by her sister's room were overwhelmed by the memories invoked by the person who was grumpily sitting on her sister's neatly made bed.

"Legolas?" She stammered. He stood slowly. Almost ethereal in the faint light that reflected off the sea to shimmering endlessly against the ceiling. The same iridescence surrounded him until he seemed almost as divine as the powers the north claimed formed the bond. She crushed him in her arms, disregarding her sister's presence and perhaps even her father's in the house. He was here! That was quick.

"How did you get here?" She finally asked into his tunic.

"On foot, with help. Iiten and the others were captured. Fathiel and I were the only ones to make it to the city." Her brows furrowed and she spotted another elf, dressed northern style in the corner, grinning. She hid her face, and more importantly the embarrassment it would reveal.

"What now?"

"Now? We go north again." He answered plainly.

"I do hate to burst your bubble but how…" Simvynel spun to face the door and then jerked her out of Legolas's grasp and thrust her across the hallway into her own room, nearly slamming the door shut behind her. She stood in shock for a moment and then started towards the door to ask what it had all been about. It swung open in front of her, omitting her father, Luineroth. He stepped in without asking and shut the door behind him.

"Sit."

Meekly she folded her skirt against her and sank to the bed. She folded her hands in her lap and waited to be told whatever it was he wanted to tell her.

"You are to be married in six days to Giesran Rodarial, he is the nephew of the King I'm sure you know. You will be expected to act courteously and proper. Your time in the north is irrelevant your manners should not be any less…"

Simvynel watched Legolas carefully, particularly his right hand which was rubbing the hilt of one of his daggers that sat unsheathed in his hands. Fathiel also lurked cautiously next to where he sat on the bed.

"That is all."

Lilluil bit back the sigh until after her father could be heard downstairs quietly discussing something with her mother. She crossed to the door and walked into the tense room. Legolas slipped his knife away, whatever he had been doing with it finished and stood to embrace her. After a moment though, Vynel pulled them apart and pushed them towards the bed.

"Sit, we need to plan escape not fantasize, even if it's less interesting." She commanded. Seating herself in a hanging swing that was dangling from the ceiling she sent them a look that would crack stone. "First of all is your entire group, whatever possessed you to bring them all I don't know but they're in the sea caves. Second is getting you all out of the country and third is soothing the war that might break out. We'll also need to sharpen your knives while we're here. That's duller than what we use in the kitchens."

Legolas looked incredulous.

Vynel rolled her eyes. "Sea caves, there's a constant watch split four ways, the main entrance is heavily guarded thanks to the recent reports of northies in the area…" she shot a glance at the two. "However the sea exit entrance which is barred is well, only barred. Since bars don't stand too well against sword strikes from our weaponsmith's works that's an easy problem to solve. I hope the lot of you can swim because the easiest way back north is straight upstream. No tracks no trackers. Any questions?"

"Yes," Legolas spoke up, "what about Lilluil?"

Lilluil shrugged. "I could get out much easier than you, I know the terrain. Once you're out it'll be an easy matter to slip out in the unwatched direction, we've got six days after all."

"Five now." Vynel corrected bending to watch the sun slant through the window. "But she's right, getting her out will be substantially easier. Planning done, let's sleep. We've got three hours left Lilluil goes back to her room and the two of you…"

Lilluil noted with intense amusement Legolas's determined expression. "He can stay with me Vynel, we've missed each other…" she told her smiling slightly.

"Fine, stay in my room though, if we should be intruded on they won't know at first glance and it no one cares if there's an extra elf in my room." With a sigh her sister swept through their doors, Fathiel cheerfully following her. "We wouldn't want to disturb them now would we?" The doors shut with soft clicks and he turned to look at her again.

"You're exactly the same." He whispered.

She blinked and smiled. "How much could I have changed in…"

"Four days."

Four days? She must have been unconscious for an entire day! "Four days…" she echoed softly. "It's not a long period of time…"

He grinned knowingly. "You changed a lot in three weeks. From completely refusing to believe to acknowledging and accepting. I wasn't sure what going back would do to you." He fell upon her, holding her tightly his head buried in the veil of her hair. Lying on her back she held him, reassuringly stroking his back. After a few silent moments they scooted up until they were completely on the bed and slept.


	31. Covert Ops

Chapter 31  
  
Legolas pressed against the wall as Luineroth entered. He quickly quieted his breathing careful not to get excited and cause his heartbeat to rise to an audible level. They had just slipped back into Lilluil's room, so that she could get clothes for the day when they had heard the footsteps coming down the hall. He had no choice but to hide before they were discovered.  
  
"Lilluil, you are expected downstairs, work quicker." Luineroth ordered simply.  
  
Lilluil, standing next to the bed, nodded. "Yes, Father."  
  
There was a pause in the entire room and then Luineroth strode towards the open balcony doors. He parted the silken curtains and stepped out upon the protrusion. Legolas's breath froze and he saw Lilluil shoot him a worried glance as her father happened to glance down, stiffening.  
  
He was supposed to have left the room by the balcony. Jumped to the ground where Simvynel would lead him and Fathiel to somewhere where they could hide for the day without detection until the next night came when they could free the rest of his group.  
  
"Good morning, Father." The sarcasm coated the words like molasses, Simvynel's greeting confirmed what he had suspected. Legolas stepped from behind the door and wondering if he could make it across the room before Luineroth shouted for help.  
  
However with an unexpected agility, Lilluil's father leapt the balcony rail. Legolas took the slim chance that he wouldn't be caught in her room and raced towards the balcony gently touching Lilluil's face as he passed. He leapt and landed just as Luineroth was taking a fighting stance. His knife was to the older elf's back before he had a chance to react.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
He pressed the knife a little closer, parting through the first layer of fabric as if it was already cut. Luineroth's jaw clamped together with outraged fury. A grim smile on her face Simvynel strode forward and threw a pinch of powdered herbs in his face. He opened his mouth to sneer or scorn her and abruptly fell forward, Legolas sheathed his knife.  
  
Simvynel wiped her hands off against each other. "Let's go."  
  
Legolas and Fathiel followed her down the slim narrows of side streets in the waking community. Several times they changed directions abruptly for no reason that they could see. Simvynel would suddenly halt and run back the way they had came. If he hadn't known better he would have thought that she was as lost as they. They did reach the destination though, just as the first elves were appearing on the streets, causing them to weave around the roaming citizens they took shelter in a courtyard.  
  
They weren't hiding there though, instead Lilluil's sister had them hide their knives in a certain sack which was carefully hidden on a rafter above their heads. The small forge had not much more than a stone barrel of glowing red embers, a small anvil and a large selection of smaller hammers. The walls were carved and molded so the noise would be lessened substantially. Lilluil, she assured them would be able to sharpen them considerably.  
  
"What now?" Legolas asked her. They couldn't very well leave the forge, the streets were now thriving with people going and coming. Their clothing and manner would undoubtedly stand out in the crowds. They couldn't stay here either, from the look of the forge it was used daily, or at least dusted daily and they couldn't afford to be discovered in the middle of the city. Not only their but Simvynel's part in this would also be revealed. Then again, Simvynel had already been revealed. They had left Luineroth lying against the edge of the house partly concealed by foliage but he would be easy enough to find if someone really looked for him. There were no real hiding spots in the bare courtyard. As soon as he woke there might be a citywide search, they would most likely check Lilluil's preferred forge, and if this was it.  
  
Simvynel walked out of the door and over to a small well in the courtyard. She peered down it for a second and then ran back over to them. Legolas straightened, if she thought the two of them were prepared to hide in a well for an entire day she was mistaken. Even with their spells going elven endurance wasn't infinite. She rushed past them though and searched along the wall until she came back with two lanterns. They looked dull in the morning light, but he knew in the dark they would glow with the same sea colored soft light.  
  
He took the offered light and followed her as she led him and Kirel to the well.  
  
"The underground waterway is actually a tunnel, follow it to where it lets out on the shore. There'll be a small niche in the wall with a black cloth that you should be able to hide the lanterns in. From there head left along the shore until you reach a stream, a mile up stream, walking in the stream mind you leave more tracks and you're as good as found, there'll be a small hut. Stay there, I'll send someone near dark or come myself. They'll know your names and greet in advance, otherwise it's not the right person. Oh and at the cave, be careful children sometimes play there."  
  
He nodded and slipping the lantern's cord around his wrist braced his feet against the edges of the well, loosening slightly to slide down. The lantern didn't seem to lighten any but it retained it's original brightness as if it still stood in the sun. The soft glow that seemed to be emitting from the pearls shone of the smooth sides of the wells interior, almost too smooth to allow for friction. It was also the only warning he received when the well's walls abruptly cut away to the tunnel.  
  
Lowering the lantern slightly the eerie luminescence glittered back at him on oil black water. Knowing it was an elven community though, he didn't wonder how clean the source was. There was a slight trepidation as he landed in water he had thought to be only chest deep, but in actuality was far above his head. He pulled for the surface but not in time to warn Fathiel who landed in the water next to him with a splash. The flow he had also taken to be a slight trickle was also an efficient current that snagged them and dragged them onwards. It should have been expected, elves were the most efficient and technologically advanced of all the races of middle earth.  
  
Lilluil bit her lip to keep from reassuring her mother of her father's well being. She focused on the delicate little stitches she was trying very hard to keep even and invisible while she carefully angled her ears towards the argument going on in the hall. Her mother wasn't the only one who was too aware of her father's mysterious disappearance. A group of officials had come seeking him and not unexpectedly found him not there. Naturally her mother being the wonderful hostess that she was had sent her to entertain while she raced up and down the corridors searching for her husband, who was probably still under whatever drugs Vynel had used on him and propped up in the wine cellar. She tied off her thread and cut it gently with a small knife before announcing that she was off to write a note to a friend since she had been forbidden from leaving the house.  
  
The other elves gave her the slightest of acknowledging nods, not even a tilt of the head. She knew though that they had heard her perfectly, and were simply to preoccupied about finding her father to give her more attention. Which, she thought with a grin, was precisely what she wanted.  
  
Slipping past the study with the writing materials she made her way down a small staircase that exited into the back of her yard. She wasn't one for agility but all elves were born flexible and fit so a small box up against the back wall was all the leverage she needed to be up and away. The city was already crowded with passerby and she slipped into the crowd with practiced ease heading east towards someone who would help.  
  
Vynel glanced in her front gate as she strode past it and smirked at the frenzy of movement within. So they had found her father, it's wouldn't change much technically speaking. She just wouldn't sleep there anymore, that's all that particular house was to her after all. Shifting the basket on her arm she tugged the small piece of cloth more fully over the array of northie weapons hidden under it.  
  
The guards at the prisons were so ill-treated these days given a scarce diet of bread and wine during the day. They were more than overjoyed when the thankful sister of the rescued maiden came offering sugared nuts, fresh fruit and wine. After all it was due to the guards that her sister had been saved and those barbaric northern elves caught before she could be abducted again. It was only polite to accept her appreciation by devouring it before her, she wanted to make sure they would enjoy the food.  
  
She smiled to herself and walked past the gate. Elvish wine was made strong six hundred years ago. Especially when you drank three flasks of it. She giggled, then composed herself and patted the blanket comfortingly.  
  
It had been no problem to take their weapons, but they would just get caught again if they tried to escape prematurely. They were quite surprised at her boldness, that northie elves did have a very fluent vocabulary surprised her quite lot.but the perverse thought's hadn't in the slightest. When everything was said and done they were still northies. 


	32. Aevonien

Chapter 32  
  
Aevonien had moved. But her old house still had the same young elf maiden tending their garden, so she asked her and headed for Aevonien's new location. Looking up at the towering building where her best friend now lived she wondered how in the world she had managed to get there.  
  
A slight elf answered her soft knocks, she was quiet and only glanced at her before gesturing her in and shutting the door soundlessly behind her before leading her through the airy hallways. It was uncommon for such children to work like this for pocket change. Often enough when soldiers to be wanted a real sword or their first bow well crafted they worked on their own to pay for it themselves. It was an issue of honor. For women it was often for jewelry or other things. She had bought working clothes so her parent's wouldn't find forge burns on her dresses.  
  
The girl led her to an airy room filled from floor to ceiling with ornate bookshelves and comfortable chairs. Her friend was sitting straight and unnaturally proper in one just before the window, a book opened to the light. A quick look was all it took to tell the situation not entirely true if not false.  
  
"Aevonien my friend, you are as talented as ever. One would think sitting like that it would be impossible to get all those crinkles in one's skirt!" she pointed out cheerfully.  
  
Her friend abruptly slouched and stretched giving her a long thoughtful stare. "Lilluil, long time no see. And of course I'm talented, have I ever been anything but?"  
  
Her friend leapt up and they embraced warmly. It was as if she had never left, the friendship between them was as strong as she had ever felt it. But there were other things to be done. She grasped Aevon's arms and put her from her. "We need to talk."  
  
Her friend's stern voice shocked her as she replied. "Yes, we do."  
  
Mutually serious they instinctively straightened and seated themselves, sitting straight and tense with importance. She waited for a moment before it was clear that she should go first. It had always been that way, but for courtesy's sake.  
  
"Aevon, I've got a problem. And I want your absolutely unaltered opinion if what I'm doing is right or not." She took a long breath to continue but Aevon answered.  
  
"Absolutely unquestionably wrong." Aevonien's voice was firm and unwavering and Lilluil knew she was telling her it exactly the way it was meant, and was aghast.  
  
"But. I haven't even told you what I want you to judge."  
  
The crooked smile spreading across her friend's face relaxed her but only slightly. "I'm not sure what exactly you were about to ask about was but if it has something to do with your marriage to Lord Rodariel then it is as I said."  
  
Lilluil's mouth went dry as her words of explanation died before they could be born. She could only gape open-mouthed at her friends unnatural sternness.  
  
Her friend's stony gaze fixed with annoyed frustration on a flower outside as she continued. "You've been gone for a while now, granted a few months doesn't seem like much but in these last few a lot has happened in a short period of time. I don't think you'd understand the impact your marriage will have on everyone."  
  
Lilluil's hands clasped each other and tightened in her lap. "Including you?" she asked faintly.  
  
"Especially me."  
  
Tears formed just inside the lids of her eyes, hazing the edges of her vision but she refused to let them fall. She was strong, she knew she could get through this. She had faced so much in the past few weeks, so much! But none of it. nothing she had done had been able to hurt her this way. Why Aevonien too! She had come home to a completely different place, and suddenly it didn't seem to suit her. She firmed her voice, determined not to let it waver in the face of someone who had her utmost respect as a friend.  
  
"I may not have seen things, but that does not mean I am blind. I may bow to opinions but that does not mean they are not also my own intentions. I will not marry Lord Rodariel for you, my friend."  
  
Aevon's face, turned to the flower spun around to face her. Her eyes glittered with the slanted sunlight and it was a moment before Lilluil recognized the luminescence as tears. Her breath rasped at causing so much pain to her dear friend. Unbidden her own tears jerked loose and she swept to her friend enfolding her in a tight hug.  
  
"Aevon, please Aevon don't cry. Please, it's not so bad as that is it? Please don't cry." If it really caused her so much pain, she couldn't help but consider the possibility of marriage. She loved Legolas dearly, that was true but she had known Aevon for centuries, they had grown up together, shared secrets and connected in a way that only two friends could. If it hurt her friend so. "If you really feel that way I'll.I'll consider it, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you so unhappy!"  
  
"No. No!" Aevon pulled back, smiling weakly, and a bit embarrassed. "You misunderstand me." She giggled slightly, confusing Lilluil to no end and wiped away tears with a sleeve that probably cost more than her entire dress. Where had Aevon gotten such fine fabric? "You see Lilluil, I don't want you to marry Lord Rodariel." She giggled a little. "Quite the opposite in fact."  
  
Lilluil slipped back into her chair, frowning slightly. Was Aevon going mad? "I don't comprehend. . ."  
  
Aevon wiped the last traces of emotion from her face and announced calmly. "What I'm saying is if you even think of getting close to my Giesran I'll be forced to. do something distinctly unpleasant."  
  
Lilluil grinned wickedly. "Aevon! How come you didn't tell me sooner? You could have saved a lot of misunderstandings if you had said that in the beginning you know." She grumped.  
  
"Well I would have told you sooner but you were taking an extended vacation up north." Her friend remarked dryly.  
  
"This is wonderful, you've never taken to anyone before. How'd you meet?"  
  
Aevonien grinned madly, "well if you truly must know I was in an awful hurry, and so was he and we both reached the corner at the same time. When we woke up in the healer's guest room equally disoriented we had plenty of time to get to know one another." She spared a glance at Lilluil one corner of her mouth twitching in annoyance. "I'll agree that it was funny, but not quite that funny. You can stop anytime now."  
  
Lilluil, laughing hysterically on the floor barely heard her.  
  
Later.  
  
"So we took towards each other, he naturally had only met girls intended for marriage for power, that sort of thing. Naturally after meeting me how could he desire any other?"  
  
"Well don't be too humble about it."  
  
"So anyway to make a long story short we enjoy each other's company. Merchant rank is not what my parents are expecting of me so they've no objection to my socializing with the higher class and so I'm 'apprenticed' to the lore master's wife, consequently good friends of my Giesran." She sipped from her cup. "He visits often." She grinned into the cup.  
  
"I bet, so what's he like?"  
  
Aevon's eyes flicked to hers and twinkled with playfulness. "Don't get any ideas or anything, but he's perfect. Simply perfect. I'd do anything for him. Speaking of which who's this northie who's apparently doing everything for you?"  
  
"Ahh Legolas.well he's. perfect simply put.  
  
"Hahahahaha." 


	33. Predetermined Decisions

Chapter 33  
  
Simvynel hummed softly to herself and strode calmly into the small forge. She lifted the basket above her head and stretching onto her tiptoes slid it onto one of the rafters. The glowing heat of the forge scorched her side as she passed it to get the knapsack she had stowed the previous trip. A faint change in the breeze that was keeping her moderately cool alerted her to Kirel's presence.  
  
"Is something the matter Kirel?"  
  
"Lilluil's left the house."  
  
"What? The wedding isn't until tomorrow!"  
  
His brow furrowed. "Tomorrow? I thought."  
  
"Evil plotting elders."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So where is she then?"  
  
"We don't know that's the problem."  
  
"This could prove to be a problem. How soon can you find her?"  
  
"It might take some hours, especially if someone is hiding her or she's getting help."  
  
"Get right on it, if anything goes wrong border patrol will be so tight for a while it'll be near impossible to for the breeze to cross northwards."  
  
"What should we do with her once she's found, it's not as if she'd go back to the house willingly."  
  
"Watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash, I'll visit a friend and arrange for a plausible excuse. No one could stand being cooped up in there for that long without some sort of outside excursion, she is elven after all. Nothing has to change because of this, everything will still go along as planned. I have to go find the lost northies now, good luck with your search."  
  
"Good luck to you as well, and be careful, they are elves but they are still northies." He gave her a weighing look. "Don't take unnecessary risks."  
  
"Rest assured I shan't."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
"And may thee fare well also."  
  
Turning smoothly Kirel walked out of the small courtyard and fell in step with two other guards passing by. She also slipped into the flow of walkers looking in all ways an elf purely intent on enjoying a lengthy hunt for clams, a basket with a small clam rake carelessly slung over one shoulder.  
  
Upon arriving on the beach, she wandered down to the edge of the surf and eyes on the ground wandered down past the more populated areas where younger elven children played. No one bothered a stately elven lady intent on finding that evening's dinner, supposedly. She followed her feet around the bend of the beach and turned directly into the rock where a spiral stone staircase had been painstakingly and secretly carved out of the living rock. Sunlight filtered into the twisting passage through flower and vine shaped holes delicately carved through for that purpose.  
  
As she climbed the surreal glow of outside gradually increased until suddenly the exit appeared. Noble families enjoyed houses built atop the various outcroppings of rock over the sea, for the pleasure of a good view and also because the cool rock made wonderful wine cellars. The spiral staircase was one of her friend's various escape methods when nobility became too much of a burden and linked the beach to his private garden. She listened intently for a moment before levering up the smooth stone that formed a smooth seat next to a tranquil pond, fed by a softly falling flow of water. She held aside the overhanging flowers and slid the cover back into place.  
  
The garden was in a way one of her sanctuaries as well. It was personally maintained by her friend, who had much too much time on their hands enough to construct multiple tunnels actually as well as keep a flourishing garden. The pond was set into the side of a rise, the tunnel just to the side of where water tumbled into the pool originally created for outside baths. A soft gray stone path curved between the bases of the hills that were covered with flowers, laced with the roots of shading fruit trees or the hiding place for tunnels, food, or books when her friend was really intent on avoiding society.  
  
Peering through the branches she watched the light clothed form of her friend tramp across the room and fling himself into a chair. She smiled, there wasn't a day when Geis hadn't found something to be frustrated to the point of sulking. Or at least making the impression of sulking while reading or escaping down one of his routes and wandering about in town. Her friend got angry often, but lacked the demeanor to stay that way and was a master at acting whatever mood he chose.  
  
She pushed open a carved wooden door and ascended another staircase to his room, walking in with the ease of having done so many times before. Slouched in a most ignoble way he glanced up from a novel he was staring at but judging from thin line of his mouth, probably not reading. Either he was still cooling down from his latest encounter or it was something extraordinarily trying if he was still angry at it. She circled around to peer over his shoulder and wrinkled her nose at pages of herb lore.  
  
"Must be serious to make you start studying the sedating drugs again."  
  
"Quite." He closed the book and set it on the table leaning back to look at her. "I haven't the slightest how I'm going to work out of this one, and to top it off I've acquired another unwanted follower."  
  
"Another? Don't wash for a while that always seems to work as a female deterrent."  
  
"What and get dirty?" His voice was incredulous and only the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes betrayed his sarcasm as he raised a hand to her forehead. "You must be ill, my dear lady."  
  
"Ill, no, but hardly a lady and most definitely not your dear." She grinned adding a pointed look to her comment. "I can't help with your second problem but your original is almost completely worked out. Oh by the way, any idea where my sister is?"  
  
"Middle Earth?"  
  
"A bit more specific if you please."  
  
"Consorting with Lady Aevonien of course, most likely swapping recipes on how to make incense that will deter rivals."  
  
"Don't be so cruel, it's not like Lilluil will need it the poor northie's practically wrapped around her finger, unfortunately it's a two way thing."  
  
"Ah well, I suppose they could always be planning her escape then. That's what the Lady Lilluil intentions are aren't they? Run back north with her soulmate on a glowing white stallion. although it will be a little different with the fifteen or so boundary elves chasing them on foot across the plains of Rohan won't it." His eyebrow quirked in amusement.  
  
"Yes, that's what's planned, the first part but the second will be slightly inevitable unless my messenger does their job quickly enough. However her unexpected disappearance could cause problems can Lilluil be 'visiting' with you, since you know all about the life of nobles and she could be getting some 'reassurance' or something along those lines?"  
  
"Taking care of damsels in distress is what I do best."  
  
"Great, can she come over in a few minutes, say about the same amount of time it would take to run back around to your front door?"  
  
"I suppose I can dredge myself out of my fury long enough to take care of the lady, will you be wanting anything else?"  
  
"Yes actually, a basketful of fresh clams would be most useful."  
  
"Perfect! I've a new route I found to the kitchens that I've been dying to show off."  
  
"Showoff, oh wait, you already mentioned that. Nevermind, let's go look." 


	34. prologue to escape

Chapter 34  
  
The door swung open with explosive force but due to some miraculous elven design only emitted a polite sounding thump when it hit the wall. Aevon and Lilluil jumped a foot in the air every nerve tensed to flee. Kirel flanked by two grim elven guards marched into the room and halted accusing glares leveled at the two. Lilluil was the first to recover.  
  
"Since when are chats with friends against elvish law?" she asked, trying to put firmness in a voice that was still shaky with uncertainty.  
  
The taller elven guard cocked his head, a close to bemused smile on his face. "Never, however if certain illegal things are to progress, chats have been off limits since you returned."  
  
Aevon frowned. "What illegal things?" she asked Lilluil.  
  
Lilluil gave her a scant glance and sighed. "I intend to go back to the north."  
  
Aevon snapped around to face her. "You're leaving again!"  
  
"Aevon it's not like I can stay and bein-"  
  
"You just got back!"  
  
"-g betrothed to Lord Rodariel-"  
  
"We haven't even talked until now! And already-"  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Off again on some dangerous adventure quite possibly fatal!"  
  
"It's not as if you haven't done those!"  
  
"All the way up in northern territory, I can't even imagine!"  
  
"Nothing compared to getting lost in the woods, three days before we found you!"  
  
"That was an accident! This is.! Intentional!"  
  
"So what? Wouldn't you!"  
  
Aevonien paused. Opened her mouth to speak and closed it without saying anything. Lilluil sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Besides it's not as if Legolas can stay here in the south."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Then Kirel, already somewhat peeved by the delay rolled his shoulders and beckoned Liluil up. "All very true, which is why in your best interests it's time to go."  
  
Curiously, Aevon looked up at Kirel. "Go where?"  
  
The tall boarder guard crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "Then what would be the point, if she's trying to hide?"  
  
Her curious expression dropped. "I'm in awe of your trust. Honestly, do you think I'm going to tell them?"  
  
Kirel smiled but didn't waver. "I don't think so, either way. And you're not coming either if that's what you're thinking of doing."  
  
The frown changed into a glare. "I don't know who put you in charge but in this city I can go wherever I wish, that includes wherever Lilluil is going. Besides how are you going to stop me?"  
  
He shrugged and helped Lilluil out of her chair guiding her towards the door as she looked on pensively. "I don't think it'll be that much of a problem. Good afternoon Lady Aevonien." He steered Lilluil out following closely.  
  
Furious Aevonien leapt to her feet and stormed towards the door. The two other elves that had come with him smoothly blocked her path, stepping in front of the open doorway and casually obstructing her path. She spared them only an angry glare before dashing back to the window in time to see Lilluil and Kirel turn a corner and disappear into the maze of buildings. Kirel was awfully arrogant for a boarder guard, it really got on her nerves sometimes, but he did plan things out thoroughly and with calculated precision. However there was one that was more calculating and clairvoyant than the pompous boarder guard. Gisrean Rodariel had arranged for the construction of this house, and that meant that every room had two exits. A smug expression crossed her face as she walked to a lengthy tapestry hanging down the wall and easily brushed it aside to reveal the door behind it.  
  
"Kirel, where are we going?"  
  
"How much do you know about royalty Lilluil?"  
  
"Not that much, why?"  
  
"And you're expecting to marry into the royal family of the northies?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm taking you to go get some lessons, can't have you embarrassing the south can we?"  
  
"Really? You found someone who'd teach me all that?"  
  
"Yes, a friend of Simvynel's offered to teach you all you'd need to know."  
  
"This is wonderful, I was worrying I know what to do or how to act, thank you Kirel. But how are we going to pass this off, won't it be obvious what I'm doing there?"  
  
He grinned mischievously. "No need to thank me but you're welcome anyhow. And no, it's perfectly acceptable for a lady to get to know her husband before they marry."  
  
"What!"  
  
Turning a final corner the sprawling elegant home of Lord Rodariel, cousin to the king cascaded down the side of the rocks. Rooms carved out of the natural black rock melded into the beige sandstone structure that coated and swelled above like lichen on the rock that hovered at the edge of the ocean.  
  
A lone elf stood outside elegantly wrought gates that were covered with a deep green ivy. As they approached he looked up from the drawing he was idly drawing in the sand with the toe of his slipper. Soft brown with streaks the color of sunlight pronounced him royalty even before she noted the regal politeness with which he waited. The top half of his hair was tied back and as he turned to glance at the sea, she saw that silver beads hung from the loose end of the fine leather cord. His apparel was surprising, simple off-white trousers with a tunic only slightly darker in shade. If he had been standing against the sands only his hair would have marked him apart from the shore, the weave was so fine it looked as if it was as smooth as stone. Every inch bespoke wealth and influence, every movement poise and politics. That was until he turned back and grinned waved cheerfully in a very un-royal manner.  
  
She almost tripped in shock as the noble appearance fell away like a mirage. His expression turned sly as he bowed over her hand. "I've been waiting for you, Lilluil."  
  
Iiten poked the rock wall with the toe of his boot. He would congratulate the southern elves on the security of their prisons.As soon as he was out of it! Frustrated he flung out his foot, wincing slightly as the soft material allowed his toes to get a very intimate feeling of the hard stone. The wall wavered slightly, or perhaps it was his head hazy from the sound of the waves lapping at the back of their prison through the iron bars. Hollil and a bunch of others were busy trying to pry loose the mortar that held one of the lengths of steel tight. They were past their depth, absolutely waterlogged and making no progress as far as he could see. "Where was I? .sixty-seven bottles of.no it was sixty-three wasn't it.sixty something that's for sure.hmm. I'll be diplomatic this time round, we'll settle for a compromise. Sixty-five bottles of wine on the wall. Sixty-five bottles of wine.."  
  
"Iiten, give it a rest! If you're not going to help us don't cripple us with your singing. We need to hear if the guards come you know." Someone shouted from the ocean.  
  
Laying comfortably on the warm sand he merely turned his head. "Whatever do you mean, the guards have been in and back and they don't care a bit. We're obviously not going to get out through there. They didn't even look surprised."  
  
All activity near the sea grate ceased for a moment before the five or so elves began swimming back to the shore area. "You didn't think to tell us before?" Hollil growled menacingly.  
  
Iiten shrugged nonchalantly. "Well it looked as if you were all rather enjoying yourselves. Despite the fact that you all smell a whole of a lot nicer now."  
  
His superior in the group gave him a tired glance before sliding down against the stone wall of their prison. "If I wasn't so tired from battling the ocean I'd throw you in, no doubt the stench in here would be halved."  
  
Another elf settling down next to him cocked his head. "Stench, what stench. You have to admit it's awfully nice in here if it weren't for the fact that we're locked in. There's a nice breeze coming in off our own little piece of the ocean and we're well covered from the elements."  
  
"They probably had nothing better to do. Did you see the city? We might be capable of that if we didn't spend half our time chasing orcs out of the forest, and their boarders! They've got a manned flet running from one end of their boarder to the other! I don't think they've got anything left to do but make their prisons as comfortable as possible for uninvited guests." One remarked sarcastically.  
  
"That probably means we're not getting out of here anytime soon."  
  
"Well, perhaps. It appears they have yet to catch Legolas and Fathiel, there may yet be a chance for escape before they affirm we're from the north forest."  
  
"Do you think they have to? It would take a glance to tell we're not from around here."  
  
Iiten sat up straight. "But it wouldn't they have to be absolutely sure, that requires interrogation and a confession. You know politics and the like. Until then no 'northies' can officially be reported captured."  
  
Holil nodded. "That means we still have a shred of a chance to get out of this mess and save our reputation when we get back. But why haven't they interrogated us yet?"  
  
Another shrugged in turn. "Perhaps they're waiting for the next batch of us to attempt to run past their boarders."  
  
Holil grimaced. "I just hope not too many try, I don't think we're getting out here soon by the looks of it and it would be very embarrassing if we had to be rescued by another group. I don't see how they would though, this thing's practically impenetrable. They'd have to go after the guards." Thoughtfully he turned his attention to the door where the muted voices of their captors radiated from. "Our southern guards who are still susceptible to all things northern guards are."  
  
Iiten's face lit up with a smile. "Like hunger, thirst, fatigue.and we of course are right here to help them along the way. It would only be kind after all they've done to make us comfortable here."  
  
"Lets see, two at the main gate, another two that just guard the room beyond, not too many at all."  
  
"Here guardie guardie guardie." Another elf mocked, "If we all try it at the same time it should hit him like a brick. Exactly like a brick." He reasoned.  
  
Iiten cleared his throat. "GUARD!"  
  
There was a mild scuffling before their guard, a tall elf with dark hair padded into view. He paused outside the bars. "What do you want?"  
  
Collectively they focused on the guard, thinking, willing, pressing sleep and fatigue on him. He seemed puzzled for a moment before his legs gave out and he collapsed on the hard sand floor.  
  
Iiten grinned. "Dang that's gotta hurt."  
  
Luineroth kneeled before his King, and rose with only slight instability due to the drugs that still lingered in his system. "They escaped just before noon my liege."  
  
"Four hours, they have had to run around, four hours to plan an escape and possibly execute parts of it. Four hours that could have been spent searching if you hadn't been so reckless to challenge a daughter, however impudent who has just been approved for mastership in horticulture and herbal lore. Tell me Luineroth, what exactly did you expect to do against two northern worriers and a master herbologist?"  
  
"I expected to delay them long enough for aide while the sound of our encounter alerted those within the vicinity."  
  
The figure on the throne tilted his head, acknowledging the logic. "Your reasoning is clear, however that does not change the circumstance. Lilluil must be found, and if your elder daughter has contracted the same deranged notions as passing our boarders she too must be stopped. I refuse to allow centuries of accumulated wisdom to be stolen by those less cultured communities. Since four hours were lost due to your recklessness, four hours you have to find them both."  
  
Luineroth nodded in complete comprehension and gracefully departed, clearly having been dismissed. Two elves, friends and also warriors fell in step with him as he exited the throne room. The king had not been unduly cruel but four hours was not to be counted as overly kind either. He would work every moment between now and then to have a scant chance at finding the two. If they were younger, he would ground them for eternity for this. Instead he would simply betroth Simvynel off too and let them be someone else's problem. By the gods why couldn't they have been sons. 


	35. Premature hopes

Chapter 35  
  
Kirel rolled his eyes. "Lady Lilluil, may I introduce Geisran Rodariel."  
  
Lord Rodariel rose from his bow. "I have waited for what seems forever to meet you, my lady. Please come this way." Giving a brief nod to Kirel he led her by her hand through the massive gates up an outer staircase and through various passages and corridors until they reached what appeared to be a small library. As soon as she was across the threshold the door clicked shut behind them.  
  
"Geis don't put strange ideas into her head. She's enough trouble already." Simvynel was leaning against the wood, effectively barring what appeared to be the only exit from the room.  
  
Geis? Lilluil ransacked the storerooms of her memory. Her sister's friend Geis who was constantly poking around in obscure areas of study and constructing all sorts of secret passages? Geis with the slightly off sense of humor was Geisran Rodariel? Nephew to the King? It was insane to think that, insane. Actually his smile was rather indicative of less than proper things but royalty.  
  
She shook the thought from her head, even if Geis-Geisran was her betrothed, in writing anyway then there may be an even easier chance of escape. From what she heard from Vynel Geis no, Lord Rodariel. She corrected herself, probably had all sorts of hidden passages that would make escape a simple matter. Getting the other elves out of the sea prisons would be a breeze already since the iron bars used at the back were probably half rusted through, no match at all for her craft. They could sneak back to here and then use the passages to sneak back north. It was all so-trouble?  
  
"How am I in trouble?" She demanded.  
  
Simvynel rolled her eyes. "You left the house, you were specifically supposed to stay there. We had a plan remember." She remarked pointedly.  
  
"Well seeing as how father found out about Legolas I figured that the entire plan was ruined since we were counting on his ignorance." She reasoned. "And therefore the idea that I would simply wait the day away was also ruined and I needn't have abided by it. It's not as if anything catastrophic happened."  
  
Her older sister crossed her arms. "Don't jinx us now, especially in Geis's case it's likely to kill him if he ever gets more unlucky."  
  
Lilluil looked at Geis quizzically. He was sprawled (very unroyally) across a couch and idly braiding three locks of Simvynel's hair, without her knowledge. "How is he unlucky? He's a nephew to the king?"  
  
Geis sighed tragically and threw an arm across his eyes. "You cannot imagine the depths of my woe!" he started dramatically before dropping to a serious monotone. "Actually, you probably can't. Relations to royalty have responsibilities beyond what is healthy for an elf, not to mention the restriction of liberties, proper etiquette and oh yes frequent deterring of my would be brides." His head rolled so he was staring straight at her, his joyful demeanor a thing of the past. "That does include you, my dear."  
  
She straightened indignantly. As far as elves were concerned she had been a proper elven lady. Even more valuable as a wife though because of her talent not to mention her father was pretty important too. Lord Rodariel obviously was some sort of stuck up perfectionist or something if even she didn't meet his standards.  
  
Geis scoffed lightly. "You take things too personally, I really can't stand women who don't have a shred of tolerance or humor." He twisted to look up at Vynel "is she really your sister?"  
  
Lilluil clenched her fists inside her sleeves. This was even more reason to get back north as soon as possible. How could Simvynel stand someone so-  
  
"Calm yourself Lilluil. Geis is not in the most receptive of moods at the moment. He is as against forced betrothal as you are that may make him unnecessarily hostile." She noticed at that moment the braid that he had been toying with and began to exasperatedly undo it. "It's not like you were thrilled at the idea of being betrothed yourself. By coming down south Legolas has practically announced he'll fight for you. This happens to Geis all the time being related to the King."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Its enough to wish yourself up north sometimes." He yawned and rolled onto his back. "This is new to you but to me it's the same old game only now I'm in danger of actually loosing to those twittering plotters, sometimes I really think my uncle is too paranoid this proves it. However it would still be overly restricting if I were to marry someone I wasn't comfortable with."  
  
"I understand. You could afford to be a little politer about it though." She said. "I do understand though."  
  
Simvynel was right! By coming to the south as a part of the northie group they were technically invading. It was political suicide in the south, in the north it would be something like an honor mission. It wasn't anything like that in the south though, here that would be means for a war or political means. Legolas was the prince! If he was caught that could mean the King could demand tribute of the north or other items that would serve as a hostage price.  
  
That still didn't explain how her visiting Aevonien caused trouble. If anything acting as she normally would would be the best course of action so that nothing was suspected of her. So, her father found out it hadn't been planned by her, although she would definitely be watched closer that would be all the more reason to act normal and naivete. That would lift suspicion from her if only slightly. "So why am I in trouble then?"  
  
"Because we need to know where you are, and the best place for you to be overall too is at home." Her sister replied.  
  
"What? Why? I would be closely watched there, there would be the minimal chance for escape especially now that our father knows. How could that be good?"  
  
Geis rolled off the couch. "You are new at this, so I'll explain." He cleared his throat. "Since that northie boy-"  
  
"Legolas, you mean." She snapped.  
  
"-yeah him. Well, since Legolas is here for you that does mean that you could be potentially used against him."  
  
"So you're saying I would be used as bait or something." She asked slowly.  
  
"Yes," Simvynel replied. "But there are other things, less nice that could be done and to prevent that you have to be in the open in public view."  
  
"Less nice things? Like what?"  
  
Simvynel and Geis studied her with equally serious equally hard eyes. "Lilluil some things are best unknown."  
  
"I wonder what these southerners eat that make them so heavy." Iiten complained.  
  
It had taken a while before they could pull the unconscious guard close enough to the cell to get a hold of the keys. Holil was checking each of them against the door as the rest of them waited. Unfortunately, the guard was standing just about an arm length away from the bars when he had collapsed. So Iiten unfortunately as the slimmest of them all had to reach through the wrought iron bars and snag the sleeve of the guard and pull him closer so they might be able to grab the keys.  
  
They had not counted on the other guards though. As the lock clicked open three more rounded the corner and instantly rushed the door. Desperately the rest of their group leapt at Holil slamming the door open despite the resistance. The southern guards managed to leap back in time though, and drew swords wedging themselves in the corner so that they blocked the exit.  
  
"Quickly, concentrate!" Holil commanded.  
  
Another of the three remaining guards fell, crumpling to the sandy floor and was quickly pulled back by one of his fellows as they retreated. The second soon fell under the onslaught of their northern spell and then the last soon after.  
  
Quickly they stripped the guards of their weapons and positioned them in the cell, burying the keys under a few inches of sand within the confinement of the cell, so that if they were caught escape would be easily accomplished. Of course, they were counting on not being caught in the first place.  
  
Stealthily they made their way towards the exit, to find that the entrance to the prisons were in full view of the public. A public that was awake and bustling but with every member equipped with the natural elven awareness. They could not hope to escape unnoticed.  
  
"Hmm. This does pose a problem." Iiten commented cheerfully.  
  
The underground waterway ended at a rolling waterfall which although not very steep had quite a bit of tow as it tumbled down to a small inlet that opened into the ocean. Having been temporarily disoriented by the sudden burst into sunlight even though it was partially dimmed by the thunderclouds that were rolling in, they weren't able to prevent the drop into the saltwater pool.  
  
Legolas waded to shore. In truth, he was slightly wary from his ungraceful plunge into much warmer water. They had actually heard the sound of falling water for quite a while. The sound had reverberated down the tunnel for what must have been at least a quarter mile but the constant thrum of the falls which didn't seem to change in volume or intensity had set them off their guard. That and the frigid water who's effects he was even beginning to feel despite his elven heritage. The sea water had been like falling into a hot spring in the middle of winter. He would be surprised if he didn't find scalds on his skin due to the rapid temperature change.  
  
Fathiel pulled himself up onto a dry rock next to where he stood and sat down. "That sure woke me up." He commented halfheartedly. "Its wonderful to be able to move one's fingers and toes again." He emphasized this by flexing his hands and feet.  
  
He simply agreed with a nod. The small pool they had landed in fed directly into the sea via a short stream through the sands but the area was otherwise secluded. Southern vegetation, a wild vibrant green surrounded the pool three feet on from the shore on all sides only letting up where the stream cut through like a spear of icy blue that plunged into the messy deep green of the ocean. The north's softer colors seemed hazy in comparison to the livid hues of the south. It hurt his eyes.  
  
"What was next, hide the lanterns right?" Fathiel murmured to himself, although Legolas could hear him clearly. Glancing back up at the exit of the water, he noticed steps almost completely obscured by more plants growing on the edges. The sheer cut stone led right to the edge of the water, where he could see were other steps that led down into the tunnel. Just inside the stone tunnel was a darker patch of shadow, which he bet was the storage place for the lanterns. It took him a moment to find the base of the stairs, they curled back around the stone.  
  
He wasted only a moment, tucking the two glowing pearl laden lamps behind the thick black cloth, which was in all rights growing some sort of moss. Then he and Fathiel set out on the beach and turned left as instructed.  
  
They were only a few steps from the stream when the sound of running feet sent both of them diving into the dense foliage at the edge of the beach. It was a measly attempt at best to hide. The rustling of leaves as they entered the brush, and their footprints would alert even the most asleep of elven guards to their presence. And obviously it did, for the footsteps slowed and what had to have been at least a group of ten to fifteen elves halted directly outside of where they hid.  
  
The voice was male, sarcastic and obviously pleased.  
  
"Come out, we know you're there." 


	36. The Children

Chapter 36  
  
With a sigh of defeat he threw his hands in the air. "I give up!"  
  
Simvynel scowled dark enough to portray sudden bad weather. "You're not allowed to give up." She snapped glancing over her shoulder as she paced in front of the vine-framed window. Lilluil looked past her stiff sister to watch the storm clouds tumbling over each other like murky waves in the sky. The rolling clouds were still miles out to sea but their looming forms were already darkening the bright afternoon. She snapped back towards the room at the sound of her name.  
  
"What?"  
  
Geisran laughed insanely while running a hand through his hair. "How is this going to work again?" he demanded sarcastically. Simvynel closed her eyes and muttered some phrases to soft to hear.  
  
"Lilluil, darling. You're going to give your poor sister a headache I do believe." Geis commented once he got a hold of himself. A grin alit his face and he leaned forward until his sun streaked hair fell roguishly around his face. "You really ought to listen you know, I'll tell you.for a favor that is."  
  
He was a friend of her sister, so she knew he wouldn't harm her. The implications were bold though. Normally she would have shaken them off with a smile but coming from an elf she was supposedly betrothed to it was something else altogether. Spinning in her seat she grabbed Simvynel's attention.  
  
"I don't think so. Tell me what's happening."  
  
Geis flicked his hair back huffily. "Ouch, snappy little thing isn't she."  
  
Simvynel sighed. "We're going to try to get you back north, tonight. Forget all other plans we may have made due to Father dear they're hunting you in the streets. The northies stuck in the jail won't have much time either now that the King is riled. We have to act."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Simvynel sighed again and she waited patiently.  
  
"Our best bet at this moment is a decoy, long enough so that you and all those others can get out. We're going to leave quite soon to jailbreak the northies, Geis and I have exceptional knowledge of the jail system."  
  
"From when your sister brained that cheeky fellow." Geis inserted cheerily.  
  
"We'll be able to get them out and we'll send them northwards through a part of the border that Kirel controls. They won't see anything."  
  
"If Legolas and Fathiel haven't managed to screw up they should be at a meeting place that we've already arranged. I left a note for them counting on the fact that they can read of course, instructing for them to hide in the cellar there until we come for them."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Kirel picked up your tools from the forge. I suppose you can get back to what you do best and put an edge to their butterknives."  
  
She giggled quietly but authenticly. That had been a joke if ever she had known one. Northern weapons about as sharp as the hammers she used to temper the edges of her own blades. The younger elves practiced with blades as sharp as the ones that their warriors wielded. It was humorous at best, pitiable at worst. Her blades though, outmatched even southern ones so with a little time their weapons could be quickly refined into real knives.  
  
"Great, when do I start?" she chirped.  
  
Geisran grinned. "As thievery is the soul of a thief, so be his trade to the artist." He quoted.  
  
Simvynel smiled half-heartedly. "That wouldn't be Tathion would it?"  
  
His grin grew even bigger if possible. "No, Lord Geisran Rodariel actually." He replied smugly. "As for the trade I believe mine would be escape artist, Lilluil's would be weaponsmith and yours is of course all around conspirator. As that wise elf once said their trade is their soul. We ought to get on with our lives right about now."  
  
She nodded. "Another good idea from a wise elf."  
  
He rolled lithely off the couch. "Well ladies usually go first but since both of you haven't a fraction of my knowledge concerning the tunnels I'll go first."  
  
Lilluil scowled slightly mirroring her sister's thunderous expression at the comment but both wordlessly followed him as he strode across the room and deftly flicked open the door slipping into the hallway beyond it.  
  
Warily Legolas and Fathiel marched down the beach surrounded and held in check by numerous spears, swords knives arrows and even a single pole ax. It was not a troupe of southern warriors that escorted them now, oh no. Instead a party of twenty some elven children and youths were leading them along the shoreline.  
  
Oddly enough, or luckily enough they were being carefully led away from the city and other eyes, instead the entourage were traveling at a rather quick pace down the coast. They had been half walking half trotting for a good ten minutes already and the group was showing no signs of stopping.  
  
At first glance Fathiel and he had thought the group of elven youths more of a danger for exposing them than an actual physical threat. This assumption had been quickly turned over though when the sheer numbers of the group became apparent and the two of them grimly realized they had surrendered their knives to Lilluil's sister.  
  
There was the group itself too. Twenty.six he believed. All of whom were under a century old and still in adolescence or even younger still. He hadn't seen an elven child in centuries nor heard of one in all the northern domain. To have twenty-six the southern population must be flourishing still. It was a revelation that sent them both into startled surprise long enough for twenty six pointy objects to be leveled in their direction.  
  
They turned around a curve in the beach and abruptly came onto a gathering. Even more elven children were grouped on the pale sand. The group was massive, in a glance he could easily tell that there would at least have to be one child from every other family that lived in the city was present. It was astounding and for nearly the first time in three hundred years Legolas stumbled slightly barely catching himself in time to prevent a spill across the sand.  
  
Like a wave the crowd turned to survey the new arrivals. Although he was the prince the piercing gazes which didn't even make attempts to hide their blatant studying unnerved him to the core. They were not the pale blues he usually identified with but scorchingly dark browns and sea deep blues all dark penetrating colors.  
  
Fathiel next to him stared openly back. "By the valar! There's got to be a hundred of them!"  
  
One of the elder ones, with hair light enough to be mistaken as silver or even white, broke away from the group his unwavering gaze never leaving them. "One hundred-thirteen to be precise." He replied somberly. "We are all actually here for a reason too. You're a northie so I'll explain."  
  
Fathiel winced at the casualness of the comment.  
  
Legolas however allowed a curious smile to settle into place. "You don't exactly look like a southern elf yourself." He pointed out.  
  
He cocked his head and laughed loudly and before long many of the other children were laughing, not the light laughter of mirth though. It was veined with sarcasm and bitter anger. It was frightening to hear such a sound from the children that were considered next to sacred to their race.  
  
Between the laughter a couple comments regarding the intelligence of northern elves and his overall ability to see were issued before silence once again took the reigns. "Well I suppose that would be because I'm not a southern elf." He replied cynically.  
  
Legolas and Fathiel just stared. It took a moment to collect his thoughts but they finally formed a sentence. "You're a northern elf? What happened to you?" he asked incredulously.  
  
He smiled again, this time though it was a tolerant one. "No, I'm not a northern elf, with the regard you have for your offspring, and the fact that there hasn't been a southern child for at least two hundred years I can imagine your surprise, but no. I'm actually what the southies and northies refer to as an ice elf."  
  
Lilluil grinned slyly and shoved her sleeves up past her elbows. "Ha, time to get to work. I'll have.!"  
  
Simvynel and Geisran were simultaneously sending her last-warning looks. It took only a moment before she remembered the situation and the abrupt need to pose as a common weaponsmith. Which meant, unfortunately no female conversation while the forging was going on. Forges were created to reduce sound but that didn't diminish the range of elvish hearing in the slightest.  
  
She gave them a weak smile and then a parting nod as she plucked the sack from the rafters. It was always hidden in the same place. With a flick she opened it and removed the knives. Two ivory handled ones with intricate designs inlaid into the blades. Luckily they were a little back from the edge and wouldn't be damaged, and two lesser ones obviously belonging to Fathiel with equally blunt edges and similar workings along the blades. She'd taken an interest earlier with the fanciful designs that could be carved into the metal but she'd never had the strength to do it. High hopes for beautiful blades had fallen and deteriorated within days.  
  
It was not however something she would linger over though. The forge was already going so she plunged the weapons into the heat and waited for them to soften. 


	37. Ambitions and watchers

Chapter 37  
  
Kirel walked into the courtyard and was immediately swept up by a flow of guards. Luineroth commanded the chaos standing in the center of the area and issuing orders to various passing elves. He had sent his group back here with the excuse that he had to consult with another and thus would be late. He strode up to Luineroth and waited his turn for the noble's attention.  
  
"Kirel, your group is already dispatched." Luineroth narrowed his eyes in thought. "It will take too long for you to catch up with them, that other group over there has just been given instructions accompany them."  
  
"M'lord."  
  
With minimal friction he joined the new group briefly explaining how he had been separated and reassigned for the moment. The other elves, border elves who had been called in on account of the situation took the explanation with ease. At request they updated him to the situation.  
  
Accordingly both of Luineroths daughters had disappeared. They had been 'spirited away' by two renegade northies who had managed to bypass the border using the larger group as a decoy for their entrance. This much he knew to be false at least the first part for no abduction had taken place it had simply been the plotting of Simvynel, the second part though may as well be true he didn't know. Now they were to travel to the prisons to try and interrogate the other northern elves for information that may lead to the location or possible path of the northern elves and their two prisoners. A logical move but he would have expected as much from the father of Lilluil and Simvynel.  
  
Lilluil was whom he had met first when formerly sent to retrieve her from the lady Aevonien and finding her in the city's forges. The situation had been glaringly obvious and in his perspective equally unfair. He was not one to dispute the laws but the strict codes by which the women and children were forced to live did not seem fair in his mind. He had lied to her father telling that she and the lady had journeyed to the sea front to account for the extra time spent searching. It had gained him her friendship and a edge to his sword. They had something between mutual helpfulness to each other as he would aide her in the keeping of her secret and revenge on the one who revealed it when it was in the open. She on the other hand kept all of their weapons in prime condition with sharper blades than even the royal weaponry.  
  
Simvynel was another matter entirely. He had heard of her long before he ever made her acquaintance. She was apprenticed several times to different masters within the city learning all the trade had to offer but not taking up practice in any, for that alone many knew her. As an apprentice she was duty bound to aide with whatever craft her master practiced, with a knowledge of herbs she was often sent in the master's stead to the border when one or another was injured and the herb master was busy elsewhere.  
  
Too she had an uncanny knack for timing. She would happen to be just around the corner when a hushed conversation took place. It would be she who had decided to go on an early morning stroll when the younger elves were playing on the beach and one needed to be carried back. She would be there when a fight broke out or when one was interrupted due to bloodshed ready with herbs and coincidentally a roll of linen. Nearly half the city was indebted to her and over half wanted her indebted to them.  
  
Her relation to her father was also common knowledge, the string of apprenticeships was to keep her out of the house when she had ended up unconscious when an argument had come to blows. What had caused the rift was not clear but it's existence was obvious. Something had changed the witty but proper Simvynel of seven hundred years ago to the clever and rebellious one of the present, and it was then she had begun to become known.  
  
He had been the one who had gotten even for her sister, soon after his group had been finally noticed after infinite years of work and had been promoted in the ranks getting over the border missions and other assignments and task that weren't merely border patrol. He was sure this was also her work but since she had not come straight out and told him he could not demand a favor to do in return. His honor would not let him do other than repay a favor especially one so undeserved since his entire group was already outfitted with Lilluil's honed weapons so it was all he could do to repay the favor. That and he also felt responsible for loosing Lilluil in the first place as it was his troops duty to protect them through the northern forest.  
  
Turning a last corner they came into sight of the prison and to their surprise no prison guards. The leader of the group signaled for caution and proceeded on quiet feet to the entrance. They cautiously entered the tunnels, Kirel at the rear of the group and proceeded along to where the elves were supposed to be kept. Suspicion rose as they continued along without seeing or hearing any guards.  
  
They finally entered the chamber farthest back where the northern elves were supposed to be and were met by a calculated attack. Northern elves waited around the last corner and surprised the leading elves running in close so that spears would be useless and engaging too soon to draw knives. They also dropped from the ceiling where Kirel supposed they had waited, using their hands and feet to apply pressure against the wall to keep themselves up and out of sight.  
  
He swiftly dropped his spear, getting it out of the way so he could fight unhindered. In the narrow hallway where he was it would be of little use either. He fought one on one with one of the northern elves for a moment until behind him there was a cry of surprise and pain. One he guessed came from a northern elf for his opponent chose that moment to strike him in the side of the head and darted past as he fell. Unconsciousness was not to come however for he had managed to move with the blow lessening the impact substantially. The fighting still went on behind him and he could see that even if he aided them the troop were loosing. Seemingly to tire almost by magic.  
  
Magic. It took only a moment to recite in mind the five spells of the north elves and he was off down the corridor and behind a corner into an empty side passage. The group would most certainly not win if they were paired against a group of northerners. Unlike the northern spells the southern spells did demand a price for their use one which would not be paid unless absolutely necessary. If they were to use their spells the northies would have no chance but likelihood would have it they would also die. That would be unacceptable even though they were elves of a different territory killing kin was atrocious something that was not done amongst elvenkind.  
  
Their magic enabled them to rid the southern lands of all manner of orcs trolls and other agents of the dark. However in social battles such as this one they were at a sore disadvantage. The northern elves magic would penetrate the shield they could erect causing their concentration to falter and the shield to fail. The drowsiness and foresight of the northies allowed them to trap and best their prey so as they could with orcs but they could never command the killing power of the southern spell. It was to say the least a distinct difference in magics.  
  
"That went even better than expected." "Yes, truly luck is on our side in this." "Let us not waste these gifts then, idleness would tempt our good luck to fail." "Yes, we best be going." "Quickly now let's see how many were there in the groups twelve I believe." "There are twelve here, enough of these over tunics for all of us, let's put them in with the others and go."  
  
His ears picked up the sounds of cloth as they took the uniforms of the border guards for disguise he guessed, and then the heavy sound of weights being dragged through sand as well as the locking and unlocking of the prison cell. Finally he watched their shadows pass on the wall as they exited the prison looking none the worse for wear. He took a quick glance at them as they exited.  
  
Yes, they were wearing border garb, and each one had wet their hair to make it shades darker to better pose as southern elves but they would still have to take cautious routes otherwise their lighter locks would indeed betray their true identity. He waited a few moments all too aware of their heightened sense of hearing before he checked the other prison cell where the rest of the group was indeed imprisoned and unconscious or asleep.  
  
Simvynel was planning on jail breaking the northern elves, now that they had escaped it probably would upset her plans even more. He was indebted to her. Reaching behind him he withdrew one of the knives that Lilluil had fixed for him and partially covered it with sand just on the corner of the corridor. She was one of the most clever people he knew, she would guess as to where he was, and what he was doing. Turning he ran after the escapees. 


	38. Parthoel

"So what do you want with us?" Fathiel asked bluntly.  
  
The ice elf simply smiled and gestured the other southern elven children around him suddenly moving as he walked through them. Curious as to what had just happened, but without other direction Fathiel fell into step behind the foreign elven child following the fall of icy hair a pearl of bleached paleness in the soft fall of browns.  
  
The beach was empty in moments only their guide and four other southern children dutifully guiding them farther and farther from the city. He followed silently, knowing that Legolas was in turn following him with an equally cautious step.  
  
He had known Legolas only a short while before they had become friends. They saw in each other themselves and it made them partners in almost everything. He had been with the boarder group long before the heir to the throne decided that he was going to live the years instead merely watching them.  
  
They had accepted the kings heir with evident unease. He had long known of the Prince, there had been a celebration throughout the land when he was named heir to a kingdom whose ruler never intended to give up the throne. Still it was a momentous event and the regal figure in silver and fern green crowned with the circlet of silver leaves seemed as high as the king himself, untouchable. There would be a great commotion should he take hurt while part of their group.  
  
However it became evident that although Prince Legolas had never been in a boundary group before his skills were far from lacking. He excelled in all skills even remotely related to hunting and many others that time had allowed him to learn and blood had enabled him to acquire. It had been a great surprise to the group to find that he was the most learned among them when it came to healing as well. Yet for all his attributes he was quiet, solemn and there was that decisiveness about him that even Holil, the group's leader gave credit to. Listening to the softly spoken advice when it was given.  
  
He was the closest in character to the prince though, so their bond formed strongest between all other friendships. Legolas would often make choices that he would, and vice versa also. The proverb that read 'if you want something done, do it yourself.' Was ineffective when it concerned them. For if Legolas needed something done or he needed something done they could just as easily send the other and almost the exact same decisions would be made. He understood the prince best by understanding himself.  
  
When Legolas nearly fell off the flet while the group of southerners passed beneath he knew that something was different. Indeed he knew exactly what was different for when he had caught sight of Lilluil he had been quite distracted by her presence himself. But it was a passing sensation, a whim he already had found his heart. When he followed his friend though, to find him tenderly kissing the southern maiden it was beyond evident that Legolas was deeply enraptured. Knowing that Legolas, like himself would try to hide the connection as much as possible due to the political issues he announced it to the group where Legolas couldn't deny it. It had done them all a favor.  
  
With Legolas fully focused on the abduction it took them less than a day to set up a flawless plan. The tactical mind that was honed by the most renowned strategists in the realm was something that even he couldn't match. It was almost fascinating watching the Prince discuss his idea aloud verbally fixing the problems, working out the exact positions timing and even arranging it so it would be he that led her away. He had great respect for the Prince that day.  
  
The following days he had seen more of the Legolas that he suspected existed than he had in the last hundred years. Excitement at finding her, anticipation of the capture, depression following her stony rejection logical panic when she escaped, fear when they didn't find her relief when they did. The royal indifference that had secluded him was torn away in one great moment and these last few weeks the heir seemed more elven than ever before, on the same level as he not the ethereal Prince that he had always been. He wasn't sure if he ought to thank Lilluil for releasing Legolas emotions at last or scorn her for tearing away the invincible image Legolas had portrayed.  
  
Since that day they had followed the group of southerners everything had changed. From normal scouting to an ice elf child. The chest high boy with hair that shamed the whitest of cloth and skin pale enough to rival the dead. Eyes the chilly depths of glaciers. It was little wonder they were referred to as ice elves. But what would an ice elf be doing so far south? Even Legolas appeared surprised and if an elf from the farthest north had passed through their domain which they would have had to in order to get to the south the Prince would have been informed. It was very strange and mildly frightening. The ice elves only came south when their skill of purifying was needed, for fighting the dark.  
  
The lands were still healing from the downfall of the dark lord. Another uprising of the dark could crush the lands completely. The ice elves hadn't even sent a representative when the ring was to be destroyed. This new turn of events was something that would require much thought, and consideration.  
  
They traveled into the forest and then halted in a small secluded alcove against one of the large rough boulders that sloped inwards from the ocean. The ice elf walked right in and planted himself into the rock sitting easily on a slight outcropping, his arms resting on lateral ledges. It was a natural imposing throne a few feet off the ground so he was eye level with the taller northern elves, a tactical trick that Fathiel recognized and Legolas used when it suited him. A political trick. He was only mildly surprised that the young elf knew of it.  
  
"I am Parthoel, I'll answer your questions now that we won't be overheard."  
  
I was obvious the lesser between us who was skilled at inquiry so Legolas spoke. "Who are you exactly?"  
  
"Third child of Tession and Linuwen, first apprentice to the Master Librarian, second class prophecy translator and secondary master ambassador."  
  
"Why are you here, in the south without the knowledge of the southern or northern hierarchy?"  
  
"It is far simpler to travel incognito and it aides my current task much more than a public appearance. As for the why, I am here to right a wrong and my cousin invited me."  
  
"Your cousin.?"  
  
"Simvynel first daughter of Luineroth and Inneil"  
  
"The problem you are here to correct is what?"  
  
"Firstly to aide in clearing the remaining taint that was left by the dark forces and secondly the younger daughter of Luineroth and Inneil was promised to us indefinitely."  
  
He flinched and glanced at Legolas who didn't seem to register the comment as anything more than a remark about the weather. It was times like these that he could sense the royal blood seeping through into his personality, the firmness with which he could stand and the confidence, the utter assurance that he was infallible. It lent emanated poise and he returned his attention with renewed composure.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on those?" Legolas asked mildly.  
  
Parthoel cocked his head slightly. "The lingering taint of the darkness still impedes much of the land south of our realm and our king in a stroke of generosity decided to send forth those of us who had talent and capabilities for healing the land, gardeners basically. As for the latter, in accordance with her father and mother's wishes she was to travel to our realm to be apprenticed by our master weaver for various cloth and needlework matters."  
  
"And you are here to collect her." Legolas confirmed.  
  
"Among the other things, yes." He nodded.  
  
"So which of those other things are we required for you don't need our help for either of the two."  
  
"Quite right actually. You'll aide in a third objective that I'm also engaging in."  
  
"That would be what?"  
  
"A creature of the darkness escaped past our realm some weeks ago and I tracked it down here. Just in case I'll have the two of you to distract it while I dispel it."  
  
Legolas's cool composure didn't even break under that news, calmly watching the ice elf with complete control. "What manner of creature are we dealing with?"  
  
"Spectral I believe it may be able to travel physically for short periods of time but normally we have to expel from one of our own. We can sense it with our brand of magic but neither the north nor the south have the capabilities don't even try to assume humans can do anything concerning them. I followed the trail of sickness that it lead down to the south, conveniently I was going in the same direction."  
  
"Why haven't you informed the southern aristocracy?" Legolas asked. "Surly their knowledge and help would only benefit your search this seems rather ill planned for one who poses to be so intelligent as you."  
  
His diplomatic smile disappeared behind the cool solemn mask of experience. "The southerners are not completely happy with our magic, although it is true it can only harm the dark it is neither pleasant to watch, inflict or receive. It is actually our personal believe that you, the northern elves were the only elves that inherited magic that didn't require a toll of the caster."  
  
"So what would you need us for then exactly."  
  
"To hold the possessed individual still while I used my power or to distract it so I could get close enough again to use my power."  
  
"We are not on best terms with the southern elves right now. I don't know if we would be the best for this task."  
  
Parthoel didn't blink. "I have discussed this with the southern children who can feel it for they are purest among elves, it is not something we have time to neatly plan out. And if you are not on best terms with the southerners then you will do a better job of watching out for them for my presence too is unknown and most likely unwelcome however graciously they'd receive me." 


End file.
